Two friends under dwarves
by ktho98
Summary: The best friends Marcel and Kyra landed accidently in middle-earth to follow the company of Thorin Oakenshield. A dangerous journey and a dragon bring them to their limits. Are they able to change the future and save their friends? Pairing in later chapters.
1. Quite embarrassing appearence

Hello guys! This is my first fanfiction in english and it is only a translated version of my german fanfiction. I do this because I want to learn english better and I hope it will be helpful. In school my english was always quite good, but I know that I make a lot of mistakes.

So I ask you, if anybody of you find a mistake...please tell me so I can correct it.

I say it again: This is my first story in english so please be gentle with me :)

Now about my story. It is about two OC's, who landed in middle-earth and this can be quite funny. I tried to be as close as I can to the movie, but I also changed something, especially in the later chapters. I wrote this story for many years with a friend of mine, but in the later chapters I wrote it on my own. But I will tell you, so you can see the difference.

Now I hope you enjoy it!

Quite embarrassing appearance

Marcels POV:

I walked through an empty village with tiny doors and sweet gardens in front of them. I scratched my head and wondered, in which damn village were we landed. I didn't known a village, which looked exactly like this one. My best friend and companion Kyra was just two meters behind me.

„ Have you an idea where we could be, Kyra?", I asked and turned around at her.

It was late at the evening and there were no lights in this village. Must be a retarded village! I could only see the outline of my friends body but not even her face or something more detailled.

She stood there and maybe was trying to see something in the darkness.

„ Shall I be honest?", she whispered and came to me. „ I have really no idea!"

„ And what shall we do now?"

„ What's the point?" asked Kyra and went to the next gate. „ We will knock on one of the doors and see, who is in there."

I sighed but decided to follow her. Kyras ideas could be somethimes very crazy but most of the time her ideas had helped us. The gate was locked but it was so tiny, it only reached to our hips, that we could climb about it. I looked around to be sure that nobody saw us. The last thing we needed this moment were a lot of angry people or even the police.

„ Look, what a sweet little garden" my friend said and wanted to go deeper into the garden. But typically for her, she got stuck on the gate and felt down on the ground. Fortunatelly she could stop her fall with her arms but this sounded not really good. She moaned in pain and locked up at me.

„ Incredible", I complained and offered her my help but she waved it off.

„ I try it by myself. Go there and knock on the door."

„ At your service", was my answer and I ran to the door. In the garden it was so dark that I really had to be careful not to ran against the door or against something else.

In the background I could hear Kyras strained sounds as she put her shoes off and tried to unbound them from the gate.

A little man with hair on his feet, who reminded me of a drug dealer, opened the door and said „ Hi" to us.

„ Good evening", was man answer but just this moment a man arrived behind him. Oh man, he was twice as big as the little man. „ What is your friend doing there?", asked the old man.

„ Nothing. She is just laying there", I answered.

„ Guys" said Kyra with threatening undertone. „ I will kill you!"

„ Don't worry", I smiled. „ She is just kidding...I hope!"

Kyra finished her work successfully at the gate and followed me in the house. In her gaze I could see that she was really pissed off.

The little man seemed to have no idea what to do with us, so I said no word and went after the old man.

The tiny house was so small that I could even stand. Without warnings I ran against the chandelier in the corridor. Kyra suppressed a laugh and looked amused to the little man, who looked maybe not that amused than her.

„ I'm so sorry", I swore and rubbed my head.

As I turned around I saw many little men with beards and awkward clothing. Only two of them looked quite acceptable.

Suddenly the door opened and hit me painfully at my back. That was not my best day!

„ Careful", said Kyra helpfully and pulled me away from the door.

In the door stand a black-haired man with a big coat and looked at us.

„ What kind of humans are you?", I asked and my voice sounded as pissed off as Kyra was before.

„ Humans?" asked one of the men. „ We are dwarves!"

„ How could I not know it myself" whispered Kyra, more to herself than to the audition.

The black-haired dwarf closed the door and reached me his hand. „ I'm sorry that I hit you with the door. I hope that it was not that painful."

„ No!", I screamed. „ I really love it if there is an ugly dwarf, who can't knock and used me as a door stopper."

„ I have to apologize for my friend" replied Kyra shy. „ Sometimes he is overacting!"

„ Overacting?", I whispered angry.

„ Quiet!", she hissed.

„ I think we should sit down and discuss about the reason, why we are here" said the old man and led us to the dining room. There stood a big table with enough space for all of us.

„ After our embarrassing greeting it would be pleasant if you could introduce yourselves" said Kyra and took her seat between me and the black-haired dwarf.

„ I'm Thorin" said the named dwarf. „ These are my nephews Fili and Kili and the rest of the company: Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin, Gloin and Gandalf."

„ My name is Marcel and this is Kyra", I explained.

„ My head is burning" moaned Kyra and rubbed her temples.

„ I have a question on you" said Fili. „ Where are you from?"

„ From our rooms" laughed Kyra. „ No, I was kidding but it is more complicated as it looks. We'll tell you later."

Fili nodded satisfied and turned to his brother.

On the table stood a lot of food but it looked not very delicious. Most of the food was touched or layed on the ground or even in the corridor. I got two plates for Kyra and me and put us some of the clean food on it. The dwarves were impolite and ate like animals. After some minutes I shrugged and joined the fun. Kyra and Thorin were the only in our community, who looked a little bit ashamed. Accidently one of the dwarves hit Kyra with an egg. Now she was over the edge. She stood up angrily and walked out of the room. In the corridor she was talking with Gandalf, the old man, as the rest of us joined them.

Thorin looked at Gandalf. „ I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Without the mark on the door I wouldn't have found it at all."

„ Mark? There is no mark. It was painted a week ago" said Bilbo.

„ There is a mark. I put it there myself" answered Gandalf. „ Bilbo, allow me to introduce you the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield!"

Kyra put her hands about her mouth to hide her laughing. „ His last name is Oakenshield."

Thorin looked at her with a deathgaze.

I walked over to Kyra to whisper something in her ear. „ If this gaze could kill you..."

Thorin turned back to Bilbo. „ This is the hobbit?" He crossed his arms before his chest.

Wait a second! A hobbit? It slowly came on my mind. Kyra elbowed me.

„ I believe I know where we are! We are in the movie: the hobbit- an unexpected journey."

„ Why didn't we see it long before", I yelled at myself.

Kyra frowned. „ This is a good question."

„ Now we need the next question", I replied.

And this question came from Thorin Oakenshield himself, who was still walking around the poor Bilbo Baggins, who looked cowed.

„ Are you experienced in fighting? Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

Then the realization hit me like a fist in my face. We didn't have any weapon!

„ Thorin!" shouted Kyra over his conversation. „ Do you have any weapons for us? Please?"

What a polite girl! I grinned at her and she blinked.

„ We have some swords you can use" answered Thorin. „ Can you handle this kind of weapon?"

„ I can try" replied Kyra. „ And I'm willing to learn it."

„ I'll show you tomorrow" said the youngest dwarf of the company. His name was Kili, I thought.

Kyra gave him a thumbs up and smiled satisfied.

Thorin were back at the dining room and we followed him. I sat right next to him on the head of the table and Kyra rested between the younger dwarves, Fili and Kili.

Now Gandalf started a boring conversation about the Lonely Mountain and why he chose Bilbo as our burglar.

„ You forget that the front gate is locked" mumbled Balin without any motivation. „ There is no way into the mountain!"

„ That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true" said Kyra and took a big key out of her jeans.

Thorin looked at her with enthusiasm. „ How came you by this?"

Kyra shrugged. „ I stole it from Gandalf!"

„ When?" shouted Gandalf and slamned his fist on the table.

Kyra lifted an eyebrow. „ As he felt out of your pocket!"

Gandalf gave up and took his pipe. Meanwhile Kyra stood up and reached Thorin the key.

„ If there is a key" said Fili and I turned my head to look at him. „ There must be a door!"

Desperately I layed my head on the table. Why did he always spoke about obvious things?


	2. Crazy companions

_Crazy companions_

Boring five minutes later Gandalf finished his report about the journey and the runes on the map. Meanwhile, I played with the end of my jacket. Kyra still sat between Fili and Kili and rested his hand on her arms. Bilbo stood unsure behind Thorin and shared a gaze with Kyra. Thorin gave Bilbo the contract and whispered something in Gandalfs ear. Kyra stood up and walked over to Bilbo. While the hobbit was reading, she looked over his shoulders.

Bilbo unfold the contract, which reached down to the ground.

„ What the...", I said and supported myself at the table to get a better view.

Bilbo mumbled silently. „ Incineration?" asked he.

Bofur looked up. „ He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

Kyra starred at Bofur, like the dwarf has lost his mind. Bilbos gaze seemed ill as he gave Kyra the contract and supported himself at the wall.

„ Are you alright, laddie?" asked Balin worried.

„ Feel a bit faint" said Bilbo.

Bofur didn't realize it and continued to talk. It didn't even help anything that Kyra made weard moves behind Bilbo to stop Bofur from talking.

„ Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain, than poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Kyra and I looked at him with a gaze, which should say something like 'Honestly?'

Bilbo seemed to think about that. Gandalf looked worried and so did Kyra.

A second later, I thought Bilbo was allright, he mumbled a short „No" and tilted to the side.

Kyra screamed in surprise, dropped the contract and catched the hobbit.

„ Don't worry", I tried to calm the company. „ He is just unconscious!"

I crawled under the table to get to Kyra and supported her with Bilbo.

After we settled him into the living room, Gandalf came to look after him so we could talk to the dwarves.

„ Want to try it?" asked Fili and offered us his pipe.

„ No thanks", I replied. „ I don't smoke."

Kyra looked hesitantly at the pipe but decided to try it. After the first deep breath, she startet to cough. I punshed her on her back so she could breathe.

„ It doesn't taste that bad" said Kyra with a rough voice. Fili grinned as she took it the second and third time. I went out to enjoy the fresh air. Inside I could hear the loud conversations and occasionally I heard something broke. Poor Bilbo! I took a deep breathe and thought about our mission here. We were landed in middle-earth in Bilbo Baggins home, moreover in our old clothes and without any weapon and had no idea what to do next. Was it our aim to follow them into the battle and save them? I really had no idea but I would do nothing without Kyras agreement. I wrote a note in my mind that I would talk with Kyra tomorrow before the journey. Now she seemed really busy.

After some minutes in silence someone tapped on my shoulder. Instinctively I turned around and punshed the person in the face. Thorins gaze didn't change. He took me by the wrist and dragged me into the house again. He indicated to a closed door within the house.

„ Boy, never again you will give her a pipe. Do you understand? She was falling into the toilet."

He opened the door and really, there sat Kyra on the top of the toilet with an undefinable gaze on her face.

I looked at her. „ Next time you let her be!"

I went to my best friend and helped her out of the toilet. As I let her go, she stumbled and felt into the bathtub. Thorin grumbled in frustration and walked into the room. He took Kyra under her arms, like he did it with me last time, and helped her out of the bathtub.

„ Fili! Kili! Bilbo!", he screamed and I had to hold my ears because of the volume.

Kyra was wet all over and looked a little bit drunken. Moreover she could not stand on her own feet.

„ What's the matter, uncle?" asked Kili and entered the room with his brother and Bilbo. Just as he was in, he started to laugh.

Thorin groaned annoyed. „ I have no time for such a stupid task." He put Kyra in Kilis arms. „ Put her infront of the fire and gave her changing clothes. I don't need sick companions."

I looked surprised. „ So we can come with you?"

Thorin nodded and left the room.

„ I get a blanket" said Fili and ran out of the room. He didn't need to much time and as he arrived he wrapped Kyra into the blanket.

„ Firstly we get get her to the fire" suggested Fili.

„ I'll do this" answered Kili. „ Can you find some changing clothes from me for the night?"

Fili nodded and left us again. Kili layed Kyras arms around his neck and lifted her up. He carried her into the living room and Bilbo and I followed quickly. Bilbo took an armchair from the corner of the room and put it before the chimney. Kili used the blanket to rub Kyra mostly dry until Fili arrived with some clothes of his younger brother. Bilbo and I turned around as Fili and Kili helped her changing her clothes. Kyra mumbled some thankful words to us as Bilbo put a blanket around her and sat her in the armchair. Immediately she angled her legs under the blanket and wrapped it tight around her body. Bilbo layed down on his bed and said no more words. I got another armchair and sat down next to Kyra. She had closed her eyes and seemed to be asleep. Fili and Kili left us to join the other dwarves. Quietly I watched the fire and drank the tea I got from Bilbo.

Next door the dwarves started singing and I dozed off.

I woke up with the tweeting of the birds outside. I rubbed my face and yawned. As I finished strechting my arms and legs, I opened my eyes and looked around. I was laying headfirst on the armchair with a blanket over my face.

That will be a good morning, I thought and stood up. The small hobbit layed curled in his bed and Kyra was still in her armchair. The dwarves also slept deeply. They were spread on the table, the chairs and even the floor.

I shook my head and went to the bathroom. There stood a bottle with water so I could wash my face and arms. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a jeans and a white T-Shirt. Not really the middle-earth dress code. After cleaning everything I was able to, I walked strictly in Bilbos dining room and looked for some bread rolls and sausage. I was even so friendly that I made breakfast for Kyra too. Lovingly I put it on a table, took an ice tube, which I found in Bilbos food chamber, and put it in Kyras neck.

Her reaction was so adorable. The cold ice made her screaming in surprise and in a reflex she took the ice cube and throw it through the room. It landed right in Bilbos face, which he noticed with an unelegant move on the floor.

Kyra turned around and looked at me with angry eyes. „ What was this for?", she asked and jumped on her feet. It ended in a chase through the whole house while Kyra was trying to catch me. Meanwhile we woke up the dwarves. They were not amused with this action in the morning. Kyra and I enjoyed it very well. We were laughing all the time. After some minutes Kyra was tired of running around and stopped in the living room. As she looked down at herself she was scared.

„ Where are my clothes? And who belongs this?", she asked and looked in the round.

„ This were mine" said Kili and came to her. „ We dried your clothes over the night because they were wet."

„ And Thorin doesn't want you to get sick, so we gave you some of Kilis clothes" finished Fili.

Kyra looked at them in shock. Her skin colour turned red. „ Can someone explain to my why I was wet last evening?"

Kili hesitated. „ You smoked Filis pipe last evening and... I could say...you felt into the bathcub and into the toilet."

Kyra looked at him in horror. „ Embarrassing!"

„ Than Fili and I brought you here and changed your clothes with mine..."

„ Ok, that was enough information" stopped Kyra his talk. „ Please forget this evening. Normally, I'm not that crazy!"

„ I think it was quite funny" said Fili.

„ And a little bit sweet" added Kili and smiled.

Kyras gaze turned surprise and she took her clothes out of Kilis arms. „ Would you be so nice and leave me alone while I change my clothes."

„ Sure" answered Fili and we left her alone.

I took my sword and thought about an opportunity to attach it to my body.

„ I have a second belt if you need one" said Ori and gave it to me.

I thanked him and put the belt on my hips. I searched my jacket and went outside. Most of the dwarves were outside and took care of the ponys. There was our first problem: There were only fourteen ponys.

„ What's the matter?" asked Kyra and came out of the house. She was wearing a jeans and a black T-shirt and her black jacket. She also had a belt on her hips with her sword on it.

„ We have a problem", I said. „ We have only fourteen ponys and we are sixteen."

Before she could say anything, Kili went out of the house and stopped behind her. „ If you want to you can ride with me" said he and smirked.

Kyras smile turned wide and she nodded. „ What a friendly man!"

She looked at me in surprise and followed him. I moaned and went to Bilbo. He was my rescue.

„ Bilbo, do you want to ride with me on a pony? We have not enough."

„ Sure" was his answer and we went to our pony. Kyra was already on her pony, behind Kili and put her arms around his waist. Kilis smile couldn't be more intense. I climbed on my pony and Bilbo sat down behind me. Thorin was on the front and we were on the end. I rode behind Kyra and Kili and talked with Gandalf.

We made no break until the evening. But after a long trip through the woods we stopped on the top of a cliff.

Kili jumped off his pony and offered Kyra his hand. Kyra seemed very tired as she bound the pony on a tree next to mine.

„ Fili, Kili, you take the first watch" said Thorin.

The other dwarves layed down on the ground and tried to sleep. Gandalf sat on a tree and smoked his pipe and Thorin sat on a rock and leaned his head on the cold stone. Kyra and I made a fire and sat down next to Fili and Kili.

Bomburs snoring was extremely loud and with every breathe he blew some flies in and out. I put wood on the fire and watched Bilbo, who gave our pony an apple.

Suddenly we could hear a sharply scream. Kyra winced and looked around.

I looked at her. „ Please, tell me that was your stomach."

Bilbo came quickly to us. „ What was that?"

„ Orks" said Kili and looked to him.

„ Orks?"

„ Throat-cutters" replied Fili. „ There'll be dozens of them out there."

„ They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."

Thorin woke up and yelled at his nephews: „ You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

„ We didn't mean anything by it" mumbled Kili.

Now Balin came to us and told us something about Thorins past. The battle of Moria and the lost of his grandfather Thror. And his meeting with Azog. I listened interested to the story but Kyra now was so tired that she felt asleep on Kilis shoulder. Kili touched her arms and she woke up with a scream.

Thorin stood in front of her with crossed arms. „ I found it really impolite that you felt asleep during my honest report!"

„ She is really tired", I sworn her. He could never known that we allready knew this story from the movie. Most of the dwarves turned to their beds again and slept quickly. Kyra curled up next to the fire and I also layed down on the ground.

I awoke as the bright light of the morning shone in my face. I saw Gandalf still on his tree with his pipe in his mouth. How many could this man smoke without dying? The rest of our company was still asleep.

Where could I get something to eat, I thought and looked through our group. Then I saw the bag next to Thorins feet. I layed down and crawled to the bag. Carefully I reached into the bag as I heard a voice.

„ Marcel, don't do this" whispered Kyra, who was still curled up in her blanket and got stuck between Fili and Kili. Right to her feet was the bag and right to her feet slept Thorin on the rock.

„ But I will die without food", I wined.

„ You're overacting" moaned Kyra. „ I'm hungry too. I would help you but I can't move."

„ Shall I help you?"

She nodded and I tried to move her under the dwarves. As I saw that it didn't work I woke Fili so he could help me a little. We took his brother on his legs and moved him from my friend. Kyra stood up and took a deep breathe.

„ Thank you both!"

Now Kyra wanted to help me with Thorin and the food. We had to get the food away from Thorin. But it were definitely easier if we would try to get Thorin away from the food. So we had to woke him up.

„ No problem. I have an idea" said Kyra and left our company with Fili. Unknowing what I should do I only stood there and waited for the sign from Kyra and Fili. During the time I watched Thorin and his sleeping nephew and asked myself how Kyras plan could look like.


	3. Trolls are disgusting

Unexpectly I could hear a noisy scream not far away from me and startled in shock. The scream seemed to work. Thorin awoke by this scream and jumped on his feet. But not only Thorin, also the other Dwarves were just awake and followed their leader.

During all were leaving the camp, I walked to the bag again and took some food into my pocket. As reward for Kyra I got more food for her than for me. As I saw the dwarves coming back with Kyra and Fili, I walked over to my blanket, sat down there and tried to look innocent.

„ Oh my god, this was the most worst experience in my life" shouted Kyra.

„ There was a big Ork some meters away from us" added Fili. „ Unfortunately Kyra had already started to scream."

„ Yes and if Fili hadn't shut my mouth, the beast would have seen us" replied Kyra.

So far as we could, we packed our things, climbed on our horses and rode ahead. We rode fast through deep valleys and wide mountains. Thorin on our front looked quite sweet with his little pony in contrast to Gandalfs horse. Our happy mood should end soon, because there were black clouds on the sky, which seemed like rain. We rode slowly and put on our hoods. Once we reached the next forest the first raindrops started to fall. Kyra pressed her body more against Kilis and hid her hands under her jacket. Now the mood was monotonous, while Gandalf told us stories from his youth time, if he had something like that. The rain didn't wanted to stop and our clothes were totally wet, despite of the trees above our heads. Bilbo behind me shivered and I blew warm air on my cold fingers. Late at the evening when the sun comes down the clouds left and were replaced by warm air. Almost dry we arrived an old dilapidated hut.

I jumped from my pony and lifted the saddle from his bag.

„ We'll camp here for the night" said Thorin. „ Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Oin, Gloin, get a fire going..."

I touched Kyra on her arm and together we left the company to scour the forest.

Kyra climbed on every tree she could find and risked a view from above.

„ Can you see something?", I asked.

„ Nothing" she replied. „ But it doesn't smell very well."

„ Couldn't you hold yourself back?", I asked with played indignance.

„ Where comes this disgusting smell?"

„ I have no idea", I answered and crawled through high gras.

In the distance we could hear deep voices: „ Fish, always fish!"

„ If you continue complaining about the food, you can cook for yourself!"

I crawled the last meters ahead and looked between two rocks. Before us on a glade there were three big trolls and made a fire.

„ I'm so hungry!"

„ Wait a second, where is that smell coming from?"

„ Shit!", I whispered. „ They smelled us."

„ Smells like horse. I will look after them!"

With wide steps, one of the trolls walked away in the forest and right to our camp.

„ They want to steal our ponies" said Kyra horrified.

„ We must stop them", I replied. „ After him!"

So fast and quiet as we could, we ran through the forest, not far behind the troll. If he made one step, we had to do thirty of them.

We hide behind a bush near our camp. Unfortunately, Fili and Kili didn't stay with the ponies and so the troll found them alone.

„ We must do something" whispered Kyra.

„ You get the dwarves and I follow our friend bag to the glade!"

Already she was gone. I ran after the troll and climbed on a small tree near the glade. From here I had a fantastic view about the next hundred meters. The troll dropped the ponies in a kind of cage. To my surprise there were also other ponies behind the gate. The trolls were still fighting about the food, which one of the trolls had made. As I heard a crack behind me, I turned around to face my enemy. But it was only Kyra with Fili, Kili and Bilbo.

„ He's got Myrtle and Minty" said Bilbo. „ I think they're gonna eat them. We have to do something!"

Brave, I thought.

We all agreed with his idea, but nobody was interested in a rescue mission. Kili decided that Bilbo should do something and left us with his brother to get the others. Kyra climbed at a tree near mine and waited until Bilbo was at the cage with the ponies. Firstly, he tried to opened the gate with his pure hands. As he saw that it would not work, he decided to took the knife from one of the trolls. The problem was, that this knife was attached to his hip with a belt. Fortunately, the troll was sitting but if Bilbo was not careful enough, he would notice him. Kyra sat down behind some branches and watched the situation. If something would happened to Bilbo, we would not hesitate to get to him and save him. My hand wandered to the sword on my belt. Bilbo put his hands on the knife and tried to get it. In this moment the troll stood up and scratched himself on his butt. I shared a disgusted gaze with Kyra. She looked more shocked than me and this was actually not necessary. Bilbo gave us a desperate look and tried it a second time. The troll sat again on the ground and watched his friend, while he was cooking. Looked like a soup or something similar.

„ Yummy" said Kyra and gave me a thumbs up. „ Bomburs soup looks so much better."

I nodded and searched Bilbo, who was still behind the troll. As he put his hand again on the knife, the troll grabbed right behind hisself and got Bilbo between his fingers. I could see that Kyra pressed her fingers together and took her sword silently out of her belt. I did it like her.

The troll lifted Bilbo to his face and blew in his clothing.

Kyra made some choking noises and wided her eyes in horror. Bilbo screamed and now had the whole attention on himself.

„ Blimey!" said the troll, who hold Bilbo in his arms. „ Bert, Bert. Look what's come out of me hooter. It's got arms and legs and everything."

He dropped Bilbo on the ground.

„ What are you? An oversized squirrel?" asked one of the other trolls.

„ Is this a reference to godzilla?" laughed Kyra and shook her head.

„ I'm a burglar-Uhh, hobbit!" answered Bilbo.

„ A burglar hobbit?"

Now I was the one, who laughed.

„ Can we cook him?"

„ We can try!"

One of the trolls tried to catch Bilbo, but the hobbit was a way smaller than the troll and crawled between their legs. When he wanted to escape into the forest, one of the trolls caught him and lifted him up.

Kyra wanted to jump off the tree but I hold her back. „ Wait! When the dwarves arrive, we must stay here."

She looked at me with a questioned gaze.

„ We have to save them, because the trolls will catch them all."

„ Allright" said Kyra. „ I forgot this part of the movie."

„ Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" asked the troll. Bilbo gave as a quick gaze and shooked his head: „ No!"

„ He's lying" said another troll. „Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!"

Just in this moment Kili came out of the forest and hit the troll with his sword.

„ Drop him" screamed Kili.

„ You what?"

„ I said: Drop him!"

The troll dropped Bilbo and Kili had to drop his sword too, to catch Bilbo. Both hit the ground as the other dwarves arrived at the glade. Kyra and I watched the scenery from our trees and waited for our turn.

The dwarves were tough fighters and showed us some of her skills. Furthermore, Fili and Kili were the best fighters after Thorin. They helped each other with some artistic feats, which was a competition to the circus. Kyra looked quite impressed and decided to improve herself in sword fighting. Meanwhile, Bilbo rescued the ponies as a troll catched him again. We watched helpless as he grabbed the hobbit with his paws.

„ Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off" threatened a troll.

Unwilling the dwarves dropped her weapons and waited. After some minutes the dwarves were packed in bags or tied up over the fire.

As one troll wanted to eat a dwarf, Kyra and I started to climb off the tree. Right in this moment Bilbo stood up and we hid ourselves behind a branch again.

„ Wait" shouted Bilbo. „ You are making a terrible mistake!"

„ He is crazy" murmured Kyra.

„ Shhh", I hissed and showed her to be quiet.

„ You can't reason with them. They're half-wits" said Dori.

„ Half-wits?" complained Bofur. „ What does that make us?"

„ I meant with the seasoning" continued Bilbo.

„ What about the seasoning?" asked a troll.

Bilbo played really well. „ Have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

The dwarves seemed pissed off and offended Bilbo infront of the trolls.

„ Like children, they don't become what they want", I stated.

„ Don't tell me that you don't act like that sometimes" murmured Kyra.

„ What do you know about cooking dwarves?" asked the troll.

„ I would like to know the same" added Kyra.

The other troll yelled at his friend. „ Shut up. Let the flurgaburburhobbit talk."

Bilbo played that he first had to think about that question. „ The secret to cooking dwarf is...uhh...to skin them first."

The dwarves liked horrified and screamed in fear.

„ Tom, get me filleting knife" instructed the troll.

„ What a load of rubbish" yelled his friend. „ I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarf them, I say, boots and all."

Without warning Kyra had to sneeze. Now we had the attention on us.

„ Bless you" said one of the trolls.

„ What was that sound?" asked another.

His eyes searched through the trees. We didn't move and even stopped breathing. Suddenly the troll ran exactly in our direction. Without thinking I jumped off the tree and rolled over the ground. I heard that Kyra was right behind me. In contrast to me, she stood up and ran around the troll. It was difficult for him to catch her, but as his friends joined the hide and seek game, she came out of the defense and jumped over the fire. She rolled over the ground and stopped infront of the dwarves.

„ I would give you money for this show", I shouted and ran into the offensive. I picked up a stone and threw it on the head of the troll. The beast looked now really angry and made a step in my direction. In the meantime, Kyra jumped on a heavy rock and landed on the other side.

„ Come and catch me", she said and climbed on a tree. I swung myself on a branch and balanced over it.

„ Come on, Kyra", I called. „ Show what you have learned in the sport lesson."

My best friend jumped right between the fingers of the troll and made a role forward next to the dwarves.

„ I had no idea that I was able to do this",she screamed and ran to me. Before one of the trolls could catch me, Kyra jumped infront of me and landed between his fingers. During the trolls were busy with Kyra, I turned to the dwarves and started to free them.

„ Look what we get there!" said the troll and watched Kyra detailled. Kyra had crossed her arms and looked like a big boss.

„ What's your problem, you giant idiot", she screamed and punished the troll with his fist. It didn't work at all.

„ It is a cheeky little animal" murmured another troll.

„ Animal?" asked Kyra. „ Do I look like an animal? In your case, I would think about your next answer!" Her undertone was really threatening. Meanwhile, I had rescued Fili and Kili. The brothers helped me with the rest of the company.

„ Get your dusgusting fingers of my body" screamed Kyra and gave the troll a death gaze.

„ It is talking to much" said the troll. „ Let's eat it, so it shut up."

„ No!" screamed Kyra, as the troll hold her about his mouth. When I turned around, I could see how the troll put my friend in his mouth.

„ The dawn will take you all" called a voice and I breathed in relief. Gandalf had joined us.

He rammed his wand into the rock, which splittet into two parts and revealed the rising sun. Immidiately the trolls turned to stone.

Unfortunately, Kyra was still into the mouth of the stone troll. The question was now, how we could get her out. And if she was still alive.

Some of the dwarves took their weapons and hit the stoned troll. But it seemed to work not so much. Kili, Fili and I climbed on top of the troll and hit the face with our swords. When Dwalin came with his ax, he hit a hole into the mouth. With every stroke the hole became bigger. Thorin joined us and together we created a hole, which was bigger than I. Ori gave me a rope, which I tied around my waist. The four dwarves held the rope tight and liftet me down into the hole.

„ That looks interesting" was my first comment.

Now I saw Kyra. She sat confused on a tooth and held tight there. Disgusted, I grimaced, as I saw that Kyra was covered with troll spittle.

I took her wrist and gave a sign to the dwarves, that they could pull us up. Together we reached the exit and Kyra took Kilis hand. The dwarf pulled her into his arms and helped her down to the ground. I removed the rope and followed the dwarves. Gandalf and Thorin had an old-man-conversation on the ground and Kyra tried to clean her clothes as best as she could.


	4. Arrival at Rivendell

Without any word, Thorin and Gandalf left our group and the others had hurry to follow them. I stood there and waited for Kyra, who was still trying to dry her clothes. She took off her jacket and tied it around her waist. Her tshirt didn't look that bad than her jacket. The biggest problem was her jeans, because they looked like Kyra had peed herself.

„ This is not funny, Marcel" yelled she and bound her brown hair back.

„ It don't look that bad, I promise", I said. It was not even a lie. It really didn't look that bad or maybe I should say, it could be worse.

„ You sound not really convincing", Kyra said and went after me as I turned to the troll caves. Fili and Kili were waiting for us some meters away. As we were next to them, Fili walked ahead. The brothers were really the most friendly dwarves I met.

„ Kyra, maybe there are some swords for us down there", I suggested.

Now Kyra was happier than before. „ So, let's go!" she said and ran into the cave. We left our company behind us and went deeper into the hoard. Only Thorin and Gandalf were before us. They talked about swords, which were made by elves.

„ Marcel, I found some arrows for Kili" said Kyra and picked them up.

„ Congratulations!", I said. „ If you find swords for us, call me."

„ You can look on your own!"

Nori, Gloin and Bofur made a hole in the ground and buried some gold.

„ Allright, I only found jewellery and arrows but not a single sword", I yelled.

„ You have a good sword" said Thorin and came to us. „ We only have two swords for Gandalf and me..."

„ And I found a sword for Bilbo" added Gandalf.

„ Really?", I asked. „ Even Bilbo gets a sword?"

Gandalf ignored me and walked out of the cave. Kyra was still there and helped Kili with his new arrows. Thorin ordered the rest of his company out of the cave, as we heard a noise.

„ Something's coming" screamed Thorin and led the group into the forest.

„ Stay together" added Gandalf and urged us to hurry.

The forest was overgrown and so we could not see what came next. Thorin was the first, so he garanteed for our safety. Bofur gave Kyra his hand as we reached a little chasm. Kyra didn't let go of his hand and Bofur had to drag her behind him. I was still behind her and tried not to fall over a stone or a root. Behind us I could still hear a noise that came closer and closer. But with Dwalin right behind me I felt more protected.

„ Thieves! Fire! Murder!" called a voice behind me. I ran faster but in this moment Thorin decided to fight and not to escape. He took his sword and stood in his optimal fight position. Bofur dragged Kyra behind him and took his sword too. Fili and Kili supported Bofur and Dwalin pushed me into the middle of Gloin and himself.

An old man on a sledge stopped infront of us and looked breathless at Gandalf.

„ Radagast" said Gandalf. „ This is Radagast the Brown."

„ It is the weird wizard", I told Kyra and she nodded. She seemed not pleased about his arrival.

„ Aww, look at this sweet rabbits", she purred and stroked one of the rabbits. „ Kili, don't dare to kill one of these sweet creatures!"

„ Why should I do this?" asked the brown-haired dwarf.

„ Because you look like a hunter with your bow", I answered.

„ Be careful, Kyra" said Dori. „ What if it bite your finger?"

Kyra looked confused. „ The likelihood is greater that I'll bite you than this rabbit!"

Radagast and Gandalf stood out of our view and talked about something. I leaned against a rock and waited for Gandalf that we could continue our trip.

Kyra jumped on her feet as we heard a howl. I startled and took my sword in the right hand.

„ Was that a wolf?" asked Bilbo and looked scared. „ Are there any wolves out there?"

„ Wolves?" said Bofur and pushed Kyra back behind himself. „ No, that is not a wolf."

Right in this moment jumped a giant beast out of his hiding place. I could not say what it was. It looked like a wolf but more like a mutated kind of wolf with an more ugly face and much bigger. The monster jumped about our heads and pushed Bifur to the ground. Thorin struck it with his sword and the beast layed death on the ground. Kili took his bow as another monster appeared behind Thorin and shooted an arrow right in the face of this wolf-like animal.

„ Warg scouts" shouted Thorin and pulled his sword out of the giant body.

„ What the hell is a Warg?" whispered Kyra in Bofurs ear.

„ How can I explain that" murmured Bofur. „ How the ponies are the mounts for us, the wargs are used by orcs."

Kyra nodded and looked with much respect to the two death animals.

„ That means that the orc pack is not far behind" said Thorin.

„ This can't be serious", I said and stroke through my blonde hair.

„Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" asked Gandalf strained.

„ No one, I swear" said Thorin. „What in Durin's name is going on?"

„ You are being hunted. We have to get out of here!"

„ I'll draw them off" suggested Radagast.

„ These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you" replied Gandalf.

„ These are Rhosgobel rabbits" said Radagast confident. „ I'd like to see them try."

Gandalf seemed to think about it but we had not many other opinions. He realized that he had no other opportunity and nodded. „ Allright!" He turned to us. „ I go first. Follow me fast and don't fall behind. We can't wait and we can't stop. The orcs will be right behind us. We have to hide behind everything we could find. Be quiet and follow my instructions." Now he looked directly to Kyra and me. „ Are you sure you're able to this?"

„ What's the point?" asked Kyra. „ I was the best student in the sport lesson."

„ Fili, Kili, you will be right behind them" instructed Thorin. „ Make sure they safe! I will be the last one. I'll check if all of you arrive safely."

„ I agree with this plan" said Balin.

„ No more talking" shouted Gandalf. „ Go! Follow me!"

Like an olympic athlete, Gandalf sprinted out of the forest and on the wide landscape. Kyra and I followed the company with Fili and Kili close behind us. We were good athlets in school but this chase was beyond all imaginations. It was exactly as Gandalf said it. We couldn't stop and after some hundred meters my legs started to hurt. I kept pushing ahead and tried to focus on Kyra before me. I had to stay right behind her. I realized that Kyra was much more better in sprint than me. Her face turned red and her breathing wasn't evenly. But she continued with running and did not slow down. She even passed the youngest dwarves in our group and was now behind Dwalin and Gandalf. I appropriated myself a breathing technique and so I could stand this challenge for my body. Far away, I could see Radagast with his Rhosgobel rabbits. He was really fast, maybe double time than us, and he was hunted by the orc pack. This was good for us but maybe not so good for him.

„ Attention" yelled Dwalin and I looked behind us. One of the wargs left his group and came in our direction.

„ Behind the rock" said Gandalf. „ Quick!"

We pressed our bodies tight against a big rock and tried to breath silently. Which was not that easy after this kind of sprint. Kyra near me had closed her eyes and calmed herself. Left and right of us stood Fili and Kili. Thorin arrived last, quick enough to hide next to us. Right now the warg with his equestrian jumped on the rock and stood above us. The warg growled and sniffed. I prayed that he could not smell us. Allright, maybe not us meaning Kyra and me, but maybe the dwarves. I could sense that Kili took his bow. One second later he ran infront of us and shooted. The warg shrieked and felt down the rock. It was too late to make him silence. The orc pack should have heard us. Now we had to act quickly. Thorin and Dwalin killed the warg but in distance it could hear the rest of the beasts.

„ Move!" shouted Gandalf. „ Run!"

We followed him some more hundred meters but soon we realized that they surrounded us.

The dwarves stopped and took their weapons to defend us.

„ Kili!" shouted Thorin. „ Shoot them!"

The pack was close to us and Dwalin pushed me back . Behind me stood Kyra with Kili and stared at the orcs.

„ This way, you fools" called Gandalf out and opened a hole in a rock.

„ What a friendly man" said Kyra pissed and jumped into the hole. Down there stood Dwalin and Gloin and catched us. Kyra landed right in there arms but I kinked my leg and felt very unelegant on the ground and half in Dwalins arms. He could stop the most of my fall. Kyra stood next to me and grabbed my arm to support me.

„ You're allright?" asked Thorin with a worried look in his eyes.

I nodded and tightened my grip on Kyras arm. We followed a small way through the rock and arrived on a cliff. When I saw in the distance my gaze turned shocked . Kyra looked really impressed of the view but what could we say. We stood infront of Rivendell, the valley of Master Elrond. We had to cross a bridge and waited for Master Elrond. But it was not Elrond, who greeted us, it was just Lindir. Kyra would discribe him as right hand of Elrond. Soon after Lindir arrived Elrond and invited us to eat with him. Kyra and I were really happy with this turn of events. Kyra wanted to wash her clothes and even herself and I also had the desire to clean my stuff.

Lindir led us to our chambers. My chamber was right to Kyras chamber. The room contained a big bed and a wardrobe, a bathroom next to the living room and a chimney with kindled fire. I took off my weapon belt and my jacket and layed down on the bed. Maybe I could sleep some minutes before I had to go to dinner.


	5. Dance rehearsals and stone-giants

I stood in the bathroom and washed my face and my arms. The Elves had picked up my clothes to clean them up. For this time they gave me some green trousers and a grey coloured tshirt. I was happy that I hadn't to wear a dress like Lindir or the other elves. The only thing was that I hated the shoes but perhaps they had nothing better. I shrugged my shoulders and went to the door. Kyra was still in her room and I decided to knock on her door.

„ Kyra", I asked carefully.

„ Wait a second", it came from the inside. „ I'm almost done."

I leaned against the wall because I was bit fitful.

Kyra opened the door and smirked at me. „ Where does this enthusiasm come from?", I asked and looked at her from bottom to top.

„ I was fighting with the Elves about my clothing and I won" she smiled. „ So I can wear trousers too."

„ Nice", I replied and offered her my hand. „ Can I bring you to the dinner, Mylady?"

Kyra laughed. „ For sure, Sir!" She gave me her hand and together we went to the dining hall. When we saw Lindir near the dining hall, Kyra turned into a great actor and played the role of a snooty girl.

„ Out of my way" she said conceited. „ I'm the brightest star in this valley!"

I laughed harder and followed Kyra down the stairs.

The dwarves were still outside at the tables and waited for us. Thorin, Gandalf and Elrond sat on another table.

„ Why are you so late" complained Gloin, who was so angry wihtout food.

„ I'm never too late" said Kyra and imitated Gandalf from ' Lord of the Rings'. „ I'm kidding, Gloin. Just relax!"

She took her seat between Fili and Kili, like every day, and I sat down next to Bilbo and Balin.

To our anger, the Elves served only salad. The dwarves seemed not really amused. Only Bilbo and Kyra tried to eat something.

Kyra took a lettuce leaf and put it in her mouth. „ Oh, this is so delicious" she said and pretended that it tasted good.

„ You are so convincing, Kyra", I answered ironic.

The Elves played music on their flutes and harps. We hurried up a little bit to left this room. Thorin, Gandalf and Elrond talked quietly and we waited for them to finish their meal.

„ Bofur?", I asked. „ Can you sing a song?"

„ I only know songs from my mother" responded Bofur bewildered.

„ Perfectly" smirked Kyra. „ Everything is better than this!" She looked to the female elf with her flute.

„ Come on. Bofur" yelled Gloin motivated.

Bofur laughed and jumped on the table. „ Your wish is my command!"

We laughed and clapped when Bofur started to sing and dance infront of us. The Elves looked pissed, above all Lindir. He was not so amused with our idea. But I blinked at him and supported Bofur to sing louder. This little show gave Rivendell a better atmosphere. Kili did Kyra a favor and took her hand as she asked him to dance with her. Dwalin whistled and clapped louder, so Kyras face turned red in embarrassment. Kili took the lead and they danced through the room. Fili and Ori joined the two and showed their own form of dancing. Kyra was a good dancer too, so she could teach Kili a modern form of waltz. Kili looked overhelmed and so Kyra decided to finish the dance rehearsal. She found it more interesting to learn a dwarvish dance from Fili and Ori. I searched for Thorin and found him right behind me. He smiled happily and clapped his hands too.

I could say that this was currently the best moment of our journey. All of the dwarves were relaxed and funny, even Bifur looked amused.

Master Elrond had to stop our little private dance rehearsal. I didn't see the dwarves faster than now. Swiftly, they stood up and ran to their quartier. Kyra and I followed them quickly. We found out that the dwarves had to share a room and we both resided in our own rooms.

The chamber of the dwarves was a bit taller than our rooms but not that comfortable. They didn't have a bed, so they had to rest on the ground. Only Kili, Fili and Thorin had a kind of armchair to sleep on. I could imagine that the other dwarves were a little bit envy. But they seemed not to care about that. They sat around a fire, they made in the middle of the room, and ate and laughed.

„ Where did you get the food?" asked Kyra impressed and sat down next to Bofur.

„ From the basement" said Bofur and reached her a plate with sausages.

„ Amazing" replied Kyra and gave it to me.

Thorin and Bilbo left us after some minutes, because they had to go with Gandalf and Elrond. We didn't care about it, we were happy with the presence of the other dwarves. Bofur was still in a good mood and started to sing again.

The evening lasted a long time. We ate and sang and danced the whole time, until we got tired. Fili and Kili rested on their armchairs and Kyra and I got some blankets from our rooms. We didn't want to sleep in our own rooms if the dwarves were seperated from us. The dwarves looked confused at us but didn't say a word. We layed our blankets on the ground between Bofur and Bifur. I closed my eyes and felt asleep.

A silent sound on the door woke me up and I rubbed my eyes to look at the intruder. It were only Bilbo and Thorin, who came from their talk with Elrond. Bilbo sneaked through our blankets and layed down next to Bombur, who was incredible loud at snoring. My gaze met Thorins as he rested next to nephews. Kyra next to me layed on her side and slept silently. I closed my eyes again and tried to sleep a few more hours.

„ A wonderful morning" shouted one of the dwarves. I put the blanket over my face and tried to ignore the scream.

„ The sun is rising and we had to get up!"

„ Why?" asked Kyra, who was still really tired. More powerful than me, she sat up and stroked through her hair.

„ Because we must leave Rivendell, before they can prevent us" answered Bofur and woke the others.

„ I go in my bathroom and clean my face" said Kyra, stood up and picked up her things. I joined her and went into my own room. I washed my face and hair and changed my clothers, which layed clean on my bed. As I left the room, Kyra waited for me.

„ Thorin's waiting for us!"

I nodded and followed her down the stairs. The dwarves stood on the small bridge, fully clothed and armed. Kyra tied her belt around her waist and followed the group into the forest. Gandalf was still in Rivendell and talked with Galadriel, Elrond and Saruman. Maybe he would join us in the goblin caves. Oh god, the goblin caves. I had forget that!

The whole day shone the sun but at the evening it started to rain. That was not a lucky day for us, because we walked along a small cliff and the rain made the ground wet, so that we slipped down from time to time. I walked ahead behind Thorin and Balin. Kyra was with Fili and Kili at the end.

It was indescribably cold and my legs hurted, because of this straining.

„ We must find shelter" shouted Thorin and continued to walk.

„ Look out" screamed Dwalin as a giant rock crashed against the cliff about our heads. I protected my head with my hands and curled up into a ball. Fortunately, the rock didn't hit us but there would follow a few more.

„ This is no thunderstorm" said Balin, when the next rock hit the cliff next to us. „ It's a thunder-battle. Look!"

I raised my eyes and found what we were looking for. A stone-giant splitted out of the cliff and threw the next rock in our direction. But instead of us it hit another stone- giant right next to us.

„ Take cover, you fool" shouted Thorin as the next rock collided above our heads. Bofur took Ori and pressed him against the stone wall behind us. I hold tight against the wall too and watched Kyra and the dwarf brothers. Kyra covered her head with her arms and was pushed against the wall by Kili, who stood infront of her to protect her with his body. Fili took both in a embrace and tried to protect both. It would be a sweet picture if the situation wouldn't be so dangerous. Right in that moment the stone under our feet splitted and broke. A big crack resulted and grown bigger. Bofur behind Fili had to grab the big brother and pulled him against his chest. Kili pushed Kyra some meters away and the crack seperated the brother and also our part of the company from the other. We stood on the third stone-giant, who stood up to join the battle. As his legs parted, our group was hit against the cliff, so we could rescue us on stabil ground. The others were still on the moving leg of this giant and tried to hold on the wet wall. Than the worst happened. The stone- giant couldn't hold the balance and felt on his back. Within this process, the legs of the giants crashed against the cliff.

„ Kyra", I screamed.

„ I'm right behind you, Marcel" replied she and I turned to face her. There she was, safe into Kilis arms and smiled.

„ Fili" screamed Thorin and ran to the place where the giant hit the wall. Swiftly, we followed our leader and looked for the others. But our friends layed there unhurted and a bit confused. Thorin walked over to Fili and helped him on his feet. We walked facilitated into a cave next to us and threw our things on the ground.


	6. The goblin cave

Dwalin and Thorin checked the cave for our safety. Gloin preferred it to make a fire but Thorin was careful with light in the cave. To protect us from the cold air, we had to cuddle together.

The first hours of the night were the worst, because of the changing temperature. The air blew colder and colder and I froze. I was covered under a thin blanket and put my hands deep into my jacket. As much as I tried, I could not fall asleep. I pulled the blanket tight around my body and sat up. Bofur relaxed infront of me at the entrance and watched the situation. He gave me a smile, which I returned. On the right side layed Kili on the edge of the cave. He layed on his stomach and cuddled his face in his blanket. Right behind him slept his brother Fili. He had one arm around his brother and rested his head on Kilis shoulder. Kyra slept on Filis back. Her body layed close to Filis, her hands were hide deep into her jacket and she pressed her face into the warmth of Filis coat. The three slept deep and peaceful, their body heat seemed to warm them up. Tired, I took the blanket and layed it into Kyras neck, slid closer to her and layed my head against her back. Kyra lightly moved but continued sleeping. I didn't close my eyes, because I knew that I couldn't sleep. Usually, I would stand up and went outside to wait until I was tired enough to sleep, but if I would stand up, I would wake Thorin. Our leader layed only some meters away and his sleep was not the deepest. He would even awake when a fly would land on a leaf two kilometers away. I sat up again and was willing to stand up, as I heard a sound at the end of the cave. Bilbo had picked up his clothes and walked through the cave. Apparently, he didn't saw us, because he went past us.

„ Where do you think you're going?" whispered Bofur.

Bilbo hesitated and turned to us. „ Back to Rivendell!"

„ Why?", I asked confused.

He looked at me. „ This is not my favourite kind of jouney. I go back to my armchair and chimney and enjoy the silent of hobbington."

„ No, no, you can't turn back now" said Bofur and stood up. „ You're part of the company. You're one of us."

I nodded in agreement.

„ I'm not, though, am I?" asked Bilbo depressed. „ Thorin said I should never have come and he was right!"

„ Allright" said Bofur. „ I wish you all the luck in the world."

I waved goodbye to Bilbo and layed back down.

„ What's that?" asked Bofur and I raised my head to look what it was. Bilbos sword shone blue.

A few seconds of silent until Thorin sat up and screamed through the cave: „ Wake up!"

Kyra was startled and sat upright. Shortly thereafter the ground opened under us and we felt into a chasm.

Fortunately, I was one of the last, who felt down, so I landed softly onto the dwarves. Just as we were landed, the goblins came and picked us up. I hit one goblin in his face and fought against another. The goblins led us to his leader, who was a fat goblin with an ugly face and...I had to admit that everything of him was ugly. The goblins took our weapons and urged us together.

The fat goblin king looked at us. „ Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?"

„ Dwarves, Your Malevolence."

„ DWARVES?"

„ He checked it really quickly" said Kyra and looked annoyed.

„ We found them on the Front Porch!"

„ That should be a Front Porch" asked I and looked at Kyra. She only shrugged her shoulders.

Thorin went infront of our company.

The goblin king seemed quite impressed. „ Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. ..King under the Mountain." He bowed.

„ Oh, but I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain. And you're not a king, which makes you nobody, really."

The goblins laughed.

„ What is so funny?" asked Kyra pissed.

The fat goblin continued with talking. „ I know someone, who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head. Nothing attached. A pale Orc, astrade a white Warg."

„ Azog the Defiler was destroyed" replied Thorin.

He was incredibly wrong!

Now the goblins turned restless and they shoved us against each other. Kyra and Dwalin were not amused with the circumstances and punshed some goblins in their face.

„ Don't touch me you ugly goblin", I threatened and the goblin went back. He went to out weapons to have a better look on them. As he took Thorins sword, all goblins started screaming. The goblin king escaped on his throne.

„ It is the Goblin-cleaver!"

„ It is only a sword", I answered confused.

„ Slash them! Beat them! Kill them!"

The golbins hit us with their pure hands and we tried to fight back. Kyra was totally in fight-mode and punshed one in the stomach.

Right in this Moment, a bright light forced us down on the ground. I layed flat and protected my head with my hands. Kyra was next to me and looked strained. Now I could see Gandalf in the corner of the cave with his grandpa-wand and his sword.

„ Take up arms", he said serious. „ Fight!"

Suddenly the old man turned from super old grandfather into a ninja warrior. I grabbed Kyra and took my sword. Kyra grabbed her sword too and fought a way through the dwarves followed her and Gandalf. I moved in the middle of our group, because of my bad fighting skills. Actually, Kyra was not able to fight better than me, but she was totally in freak-mode and pretended to be a sword-master. And I could not say that it would not working. The goblins seemed really scared of her. We ran through the half cave and fought very well. Nobody got hurt and everyone was with us, nobody left. I was most impressed of Oin, because he got only a long rod and had to protect himself with this weapon. But he was really confident and convining as he walked into the group of goblins and swang his rod in circles. I watched this scenery with a shocked face, until Fili grabbed my hand and dragged me with him. Kili and some other dwarves found a kind of wood ladder, which they used as a shield. Infront of us a instabil bridge came in my view. Gandalf cut off the restraints and jumped on the bridge. The bridge changed into a funny carousel. It swung there and back and we had to jump on it to reach the other side. It looked easier than it was. The bridge was build of wood and so the wood moved under our feet. I tried to stand still as the bridge swayed. At the right moment we had to jump on the ground next to our problem was that, if we could jump onto that bridge, the goblins could jump on it too. When the last dwarf arrived on our site we took to one's heels and ran out of the cave. On another bridge we stopped, because of the goblin king infront of us. But Thorin didn't beat around the bush, took his sword and killed the goblin king. The creature felt down before us and our bridge swayed. The goblin king was too heavy and the bridge started to break. I grabbed a restraint and hold tight, when the bridge broke and felt down. The dwarves screamed. Kyra and I closed our eyes in fear and this uncomfortable feeling of falling. The impact was not that hard than I thought, because we got stuck between the stone walls and glided slowly to the ground.

Kyra, Kili, Dwalin and I layed directly on the ground and the whole building landed on top of us. The other dwarves and Gandalf were spread all over the damaged bridge. I could hear Kyra moan next to me and I shivered. This bridge was too heavy. Gandalf stood up and made his way out of the damaged wood. He freed his sword and stretched his muscles.

„ Well, that could have been worse" said Bofur and looked happy.

Well, we had a blessing in disguise but to our bad it could be worse. Right now the goblin king landed on top of the bridge and pressed the heavy construction tighter to our bodies. Kyra screamed in pain and Dwalin groaned annoyed.

„ You've got to be joking" groaned he and looked at Gandalf.

„ Hang in there" said Thorin, who was still rescued from between the construction and the goblin king. He wanted to prevent that the goblin king would slid deeper to the ground, so that he could not help us that easy. Gandalf helped the other dwarves on top of the bridge. Thorin grabbed Kyras wrists and dragged her out from underneath. During the process, I could hear Kili screaming for Gandalf. Thorin stopped in his movement and looked up. Above our heads the goblins came down to out group. They climbed along the walls down to us and they were really fast.

„ There's to many. We can't fight them" said Dwalin.

„ And they're really pissed off, because we killed they're king", I added.

„ Only one thing will save us, daylight" said Gandalf and went ahead, out of the cave.

Thorin gave me his hand. „ Come on! On your feet!"

I took his hand and went after Gandalf.


	7. Eagles and the Lonely Mountain

„ My back is hurting so bad", I cried during running.

„ Don't whine like a girl" said Dwalin and pushed me through the cave to the exit. „ Or do you prefer it to cry like a baby?"

„ Not at all", I said pissed.

„ Follow me" shouted Thorin as we left the goblin cave.

The sun was down, it had to be latest afternoon or early moring. We passed a forest near the mountain and ran down there, until we couldn't breath anymore.

„ Gandalf, where are you taking us?" asked Bofur breathless.

„ Trust me" replied Gandalf. „ You will be save."

„ I hope so."

Kyra was right behind me and was concentrating on her running direction. After the goblin fight in the caves it was difficult to keep running. My muscles were hurting and my head was burning.

„ Keep going" said Kyra and gave me more motivation for the last meters.

„ Stay here" said Gandalf and stopped on the edge of the forest.

A few trees were standing there and the sun disappered behind the leaves. I supported myself against a tree and closed my eyes. Gandalf counted the dwarves until the last one.

„ Fili, Kili... makes thirteen" he murmured. „ Ah, Kyra, Ori...makes fifteen. Where's Bilbo?"

Kyra and I looked at each other.

„ Where is our hobbit?"

„ I haven't seen him since the goblin caves" answered Bofur concerned.

„ Maybe he could hide before the goblins had found us" said Kyra. „ May I take a look after him. I'll be right back!"

„ I'll come with you" replied Dwalin and stood next to here.

„ Allright" said Gandalf. „ Go and be mindful!"

Kyra and Dwalin nodded and went the way back to the goblin caves.

„ Forget it, wizard" hissed Thorin. „ The hobbit disappered in the goblin caves. Maybe he is on the way to the Shire. The whole time, he thought about his chimney and his bed. He will not come back!"

„ This is unfair, Thorin, you know?", I asked.

„ How dare you? How can you call my opinion into question?"

„ It is my right to call your opinion into question", I said. „ Bilbo was also a part of this company like Kyra and me. You also didn't like us, because we are different. We are no dwarves, we are human. But we want to help you with your mountain, because it was maybe the will of the destiny. We are here and Bilbo was here, with you on this dangerous journey. You promised us no security and a lot of danger and we followed you. We're no skilled warriors but we'll try our best and we helped you in every situation and we never avoided a fight. You only have to trust, Thorin."

Thorin looked at me in surprise. The Others nodded in agreement.

„ Thank you, Marcel!"

I turned around and saw Bilbo behind me. He gave me a friendly smile.

We were interrupted by fast foot steps behind us. In the distance we could see Kyra and Dwalin running at the speed of light down to us.

„ They're coming! They're coming" shouted Kyra. „ They're right behind us."

We still stood there and looked for the danger. Then we saw it. Dozens of Orcs were behind Kyra and Dwalin and came to us.

„ On the trees" instructed Gandalf and we followed Kyra and Dwalin. They ran to a cliff at the end of this little forest and grabbed the branches. I tried to remember my sport lessons, grabbed a branche and circled my body around it so I could push myself on the tree. It worked much better than in the sport lessons and I was proud of myself. Fili and Kili joined me on the tree and we climbed on top. I sat down on a big branch and hold tight on the tree trunk. Kili crouched next to me on another branch, next to him was his brother. Near us stood the tree, that was the closest to the cliff, with Kyra, Thorin, Balin and Gandalf on it. Gandalf rested on top in the treetop, Thorin and Kyra stood beneath him and Balin seemed invisible behind the tree trunk.

The orcs stopped infront of us on a small rock. The leader was nobody as Azog himself. He sat majestic on his white warg and felt like the big boss.

„ You seem a little on egde", Fili teased me.

„ Not at all", I laughed silently. „ They're only some Orcs with their big Wargs, which could kill us if they want to."

„ Not a frightening problem, isn't it?"

„ I'll handle this with a blindfold, Fili", I pretend.

Kili giggled.

„ Azog" screamed Thorin surprised.

That was it with the good atmosphere.

Azogs Warg sniffed and flattered the teeth. „ Do you smell it?" asked Azog in black speech. „ The scent of fear?"

„ What fear? This is the smell of victory" laughed Kili.

„ Kili!"

„ Sorry uncle!"

„ This is gonna be fun" said Kyra with a smile.

Azog didn't understand any of our conversation and so he continued talking. „ I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain."

„ It cannot be" said Thorin and Azog looked at him.

„ This one is mine. Kill the others!"

Suddenly, the Wargs ran to our trees and bite the wood.

„ Hold on" screamed Gandalf and hold tight on a branch. Fili grabbed the arms of his brother and I pressed my body against the wood.

„ Higher" said Thorin and lifted Kyra above himself. „ Everyone! Go higher!"

I went after Kili and grabbed his hand.

„ Come on, little doggy" teased Kyra the Wargs. „ Eat this!" She dropped a branch right into the mouth of the Warg. Our trees were not as thick as the others and so the Wargs jumped against them and forced them to fall.

„ We're falling!" screamed Bilbo.

„ Jump to the next tree" instructed Gandalf. They followed his intruction and jumped onto my tree and two others. But like dominos, the trees felt against each other and all, including mine, felt into the wrong direction. Directly to the cliff. As we jumped onto the last tree to Thorin and Kyra, we had to cuddle together on top. In a last move, Gandalf picked up a pinecone and set it on fire with his wand.

„ Fili" he shouted and dropped it to the blonde prince. One after the other, we threw the pinecones in the Warg's direction. They jumped away and tried to escape from the fire. But this situation did not last long. The Wargs turned brave and jumped against our tree again. Now the last tree tilted dangerous from the vertical to the horizontal. We screamed in fear and held tight to the branches. I hung next to Fili. Kyra was a meter away next to Thorin. Our leader climped on top of the tree and walked to Azog. Balin screamed at him and tried to persuade him to stay. But Thorin went ahead and we had to watch helpless. The fight was done really fast. Thorin layed moveless on the ground with closed eyes. Bilbo jumped on the ground and protected him against Azog. Kyra and I joined him some minutes later with our weapons, right behind us the twelve dwarves. We were strained and overhelmed with the situation, but we didn't stop fighting against the orcs. Our only aim was to protect our king and our companions. With new energy, we swung our swords and proved our new fighting skills. I created a team with Bofur and Oin. Kyra was with Fili and Kili. Bilbo still stood infront of Thorin. Our formation looked like a crescent around our leader. We let nobody pass and nobody was alive at the end. When our energy started to leave, Gandalfs helpfull friends arrived at the cliff: the eagles. Without any word, I attached my sword back on my belt and jumped over the cliff. I didn't fall no three seconds as I landed softly on the back of an eagle. Kyra landed right behind me. When all dwarves were safe, the eagles flight away from Azog. An eagle had Thorin between his claws. Some dwarves seemed asleep or exhausted. Kyra closed her eyes and doze off. I watched the landscape from this point of view. It was unbelievable. That was the first time of our journey, where I could relax and enjoy the ride.

„ Are you allright?" asked Fili next to me.

„ I'm fine", I answered. „ And you?"

„ We're okay" replied Kili. „ What's the matter with Kyra?"

„ She is asleep. Don't worry!"

We flew through the dawn and when the sun was high on the sky, the eagles landed on the carrock. I woke Kyra up and helped her off the back. She stretched her muscles and yawned.

„ I'm still tired", was her weak reply.

„ Perhaps, we can sleep a little bit tonight", I said.

She nodded and joined the rest of our group. Thorin layed on the ground and seemed to be death. Gandalf kneeled next to him, layed his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. Kyra put her arms around Fili and Kili. Both looked worried and were grateful about her compassion. Thorin slowly opened his eyes and stood up. Fili and Kili ran forward to help their uncle. But Thorin pushed them away, he looked really pissed.

„ You!" screamed Thorin and walked over to Bilbo. I went next to him to protect the hobbit, if I must.

But we were all wrong, as Thorin pulled Bilbo into a tight embrace. Most of the dwarves clapped happily. Kyra and I smiled at each other. When Bilbo was realeased by Thorin, his gaze followed his in the distance. We looked into the same direction and stopped breathing. There he was. The Lonely Mountain. Erebor. Our destination.

„ The Lonely Mountain" said Gandalf.

„ Our home" added Thorin. I put my arm around Kyra and she gave me a smile.

„ I do believe the worst is behind us" said Bilbo.

Kyra and I laughed silently. He didn't know, how wrong he was!


	8. The Carrock

„ How long does it take to leave the Carrock?", I asked, while Thorin and Bilbo continued watching at the Lonely Mountain. I turned to Gandalf: „ Gandalf?"

He thought about it. „ I'm afraid that it will last one day or more. It depends on how quick we are."

„ We should move on and leave this rock" added Thorin.

„ Thorin please" complained Kyra and moaned. „ Can we please rest a single night or is it too much to ask?"

„ Thorin, you have to admit" said Balin. „ We're all exhausted and tired. There will no harm on this tall rock. It will probably be the last night in peace."

Thorin looked at each other. Maybe he saw it in our faces but he sighed. „ You won. Fili, Kili, go first and find a place where we could stay at night. Gloin, I have no idea how, but try to make a fire. Oin, help him to find wood."

„ Uncle, can I make a suggestion?" asked Kili and Thorin met his gaze. „ I could hunt some animals for us. Our food is not enough for all and I'll be fast with my bow."

Thorin was thoughtful. „ This is a good idea but you can't get alone!"

„ I can go with him, Thorin" offered Fili.

„ Or me" said Kyra. „ I have a bow too. I could help Kili and improve my skills with arrows."

„ Kili, you protect her" instructed Thorin his nephew.

Kili nodded, grabbed Kyras wrist and both left us.

„ Come on brother, we'll find some wood for the fire" said Gloin motivated and also left the company with his brother.

„ I go with Fili", I offered. „ We'll find a place for the night."

I followed the prince down the Carock.

„ We're looking for a bigger place than this narrow route" said Fili and continued walking.

It did not last long and we found a kind of cave in the Carrock. Fili checked the place for enemies and I went back to inform the others. We let Bilbo and Bofur behind to wait for Kili, Kyra, Gloin and Oin. Meanwhile, we took our stuff in that cave and divided our sleeping places. I took my place deep in the small cave at the wall, on my left side rested Bilbo and Kyra was intended on my right side. On her right side layed Kilis stuff and next to him was Fili. We needed half an hour to create this sleeping plan with thirtheen dwarves, one hobbit and three humans. Everyone had an own idea of his sleeping area.

„ Guys, it is only for the night", I shouted annoyed. „ You'll be asleep and can't see your neighbor."

„ Relax", Ori tried to reassure me. „ You can't help everyone."

„ This is my opinion, but explain it to Dwalin, please, it is not his intention to sleep next to Balin and Gloin!"

„ I want to sleep on Thorin's side" screamed Dwalin angrily.

„ Are you his wife? Do you need someone to cuddle? Use your brother!"

„ Dont you dare, boy" said Dwalin. „ You're really exhausting!"

„ And you're really annoying!", I answered and sighed. „ Thorin, you're the king, it's you're turn!"

I grabbed Ori and sat down out of the cave. We could hear Thorin and Dwalin fighting about the sleeping plan. Thorin seemed a little pissed to and Dwalin was an annoying dwarf.

„ I appreciate it that you are so calm every time", I said to Ori.

„ Thank you" replied Ori shy. „ I'm the youngest in my family. I imagine that you could see Nori's and Dori's behavior the last months. Nori is restless and Dori is always discussing."

„ I realized it!"

„ I had to be calm. Without that I would freak out with my brothers" laughed Ori and I grinned at him.

We heard a sound next to us and turned around. Kyra and Kili arrived with Bilbo and lots of rabbits in their hands.

„ We were really successful" said Kyra proud and dropped the dead animals. „ Where is the fireplace?"

„ What fireplace?", I asked sarcastic. „ They're still fighting about their sleeping places." I pointed to Thorin and Dwalin.

Kyra raised her eyebrows and moaned. „ I thought that Gloin and Oin are searching for wood!"

„ They are" answered Ori. „ But their not back yet."

Kyra sat down next to me.

„ What is our next destination?", I asked Kyra silently, so Ori couldn't hear it.

„ I think it's Beorn, but I'm not totally sure" responded Kyra. „ Our presence in this world changed a lot of things, I believe. Who can assure us that the orcs won't catch us next or that we'll reach Beorns house safely."

„ Most of the time we had a blessing in disguise and I believe that this will continue."

„ I think we have no choice", Kyra murmured sadly. „ We had to bite the bullet and improve our fighting skills in lots of battles."

„ If I could decide, I would wish that we show our fighting skills during the Battle of the five Armies! Not earlier", I replied and looked at her.

„ Better late than never" said Kyra and laughed. „ But I think that our destiny is not so kind with us."

„ I will be so facilitated when we'll arrive at home", I said and thought about my life in our world. „ Do you miss your family too?"

„ For sure" responded Kyra honestly. „ I miss them very much but I had to admit that I enjoy this journey. We met new people and new friends and we already learned a lot of helpful things."

„ I agree with you", I said. „ And it's me a pleasure to enjoy this trip with you and I will not permit it that everyone harm you."

„ Aww", Kyra purred and pulled me into a tight embrace. „ I'm so glade to have you at my side."

I returned the hug and tapped her on her back.

Ori had left us to join his brothers. Thorin and Dwalin had stopped their fight as Balin shared his opinion with them. Gloin and Oin arrived with less wood but it would be enought to make a fire. Kili and Fili were busy with the dead animals and Kyra and I still sat on the egde of the Carrock and watched the nature.

„ Can I ask you somkething, Kyra?", I whispered after some minutes.

She looked baffled. „ You can ever ask me something!"

„ Have you noticed the attention you gain from Kili?"

Kyra moaned annoyed. „ Yes, I noticed it."

„ Do you think he likes you?"

„ I think he may likes me a little...", she answered slowly and mindful.

„ And you're feelings for him?", I asked fitful.

„ I like him", she said. „ But I can't say much more about it, because I know him for only some months and..."

„ Some months are enought time to develope feelings for someone", I grinned.

Kyra closed her eyes for some seconds. „ He is a dwarf and I'm a human."

„ That's not the point", I replied teasingly.

„ Marcel!" she yelled. „ I won't talk about it anymore." With that she stood up and walked to the others.

„ This is the proof!", I laughed.

„ This proofs nothing" answered Kyra strained and sat down on her blanket.

„ Aww Kyra, come on" said I and followed her. „ I just wanted to tease you."

„ But I don't like this kind of teasing", she replied and looked at me.

„ You're acting like a girl!"

„ I'm a girl" she called.

„ Our meal is finished" called Bombur and we hurried up to get a plate. Kyra and I sat down on the edge again and talked with Ori about his past.

Kili told the story that he had promised his mother to come back before he followed his brother and his uncle to this journey. Gloin narrated some stories about him and his wife and his little son Gimli. Kyra and I were listening carefully while we ate our meal. Bombur made it really good, like everyday. He was a much better cook than every human in Germany. But this was only my opinion. Kyra was not so happy with the spices, because her father at home was more consequent with it. I had finished my meal when Gloin ended his story about his son stealing food from his father. As the dwarves asked us to tell a story from our past, I hesitated, but Kyra told an innocent story from her and me, where we played rockstar in my room. Sometimes we had to describe a situation to them, but they checked it quickly. Most of them laughed about the situation, where Kyra and I destroyed the bed of my parents while playing climber in the age of 8. At the end, Fili and Kili revealed some stories about their youth time with Thorin. It was sweet to hear that Thorin was more friendly as uncle than as leader. Either he were more friendly this time or he is even friendly yet but pissed about our presence. After we finished our meal it was time for sleeping. The sun disappered behind the trees and everyone was tired.

Kyra layed down on her blanket and closed her eyes. I sat down against the wall and thought about the day. I was tired too, but too exhausted to sleep. Thorin and Dwalin did the first watch and sat around the fire. The Others were still snoring for minutes. It was the first time I saw Gandalf sleeping. He leaned against the wall and had closed his eyes. Even a wizard, especially after this trip, could be tired. When thinking turned boring, I layed down and studied the wall above my head. During this process I must felt asleep.

When the sun rose up in the morning, I was woken up by the sunbeams. All dwarves were still asleep, even Gandalf. Kyra next to me didn't move at all and I pressed my face against her arm to hide from the sun. Kyra turned her face and murmured something incomphrehensible.

„ We have to get up" whispered Bofur tired, but instead of getting up he turned on his stomach and continued snoring.

„ It's our free day, we're allowed to sleep longer", I murmured.

„ What are you talking about?" whispered Kyra confused and yawned.

„ What time is it?" asked Balin and sat up.

„ Early morning and we must leave this rock" answered Gandalf. „ Get your things and stand up!"

I groaned and turned on my back to rub my eyes.

„ Good morning" said Kyra and stood up.

One after another stood up and picked up their things on the ground. We packed our stuff together and drank something.

„ I go first" said Gandalf and went ahead. To tired to contradict, we followed him down the Carrock. It did last half of a day to reach the end of this rock. But when we were arriving the ground we were happy about it and continued our walk with new energy.


	9. Beorn

Thorin walked back and forth and sometimes even in circles around us. If the consistency of the ground would be sand, he would have walked a hole into the earth's interior. Kyra followed his direction with her eyes. Her gaze turned from surprised to confused to concerned and now she was on the point that she would call a doctor and send him into the psychiatry. Gandalf stood behind a rock and tried to light his pipe. I didn't understand the world. Thorin was totally out of hand and Gandalf was completely in chill-mode. Bofur, Fili and Kili stood in the left corner and talked about something important, while Bombur and Bifur talked about food. Balin and Dwalin also watched our leader, during his...I would call it a daily crazy moment.

„ Kyra, are you able to give me the water bottle?", I asked and moved my hand before her face. Without any awareness that I was here, she reached the bottle in her hand to the right side and waited for me to take it.

„ Are you ok?" asked I, when her eyes didn't move from Thorin.

„ This man drives me crazy", she said and shook her head.

„ Welcome back in reality!"

„ Gandalf!" called Bofur and the wizard came out of his hiding place. „ Which time was it, when you sent Bilbo to observe the orc pack?"

„ Half an hour ago!", replied Gandalf thoughtful.

„ Should someone look after him?" asked Ori concerned.

„ Don't worry, Ori" reassured Kyra him. „ He will be ok!"

„ You're really convinced about that?"

„ NO" said Kyra honestly and Ori looked worried the second time of the day.

„ Shut up!" yelled Dwalin. „ I believe, I can hear him!"

A few straining seconds later, Bilbo arrived at our destination.

„ How close is the pack?" asked Thorin and rushed to Bilbo.

„ Too close" answered Bilbo breathless. „ A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it."

„ Have the Wargs picked up our scent?"

„ Not yet" assured Bilbo. „ But they will do. We have another problem."

All dwarves were surrounding the hobbit when Gandalf came to us.

„ Did they see you? They saw you!"

„ No, that's not it."

„ What did I tell you" laughed Gandalf and all dwarves started talking at the same time.

„ Guys, can you please shut up and let Bilbo continue his speech" screamed Kyra and everything turned silent.

Kyra nodded sacrisfied and did a wink to Bilbo, so he could continue.

„ Thank you, Kyra", he said strained. „ I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

I hadn't seen all dwarves that worried at the same time, especially Thorin and Balin couldn't hide their fear. Dwalin rolled his eyes like ' yeah, another problem after the orc pack. That's gonna be fun'.

„ What form did it take?" asked Gandalf carefully. „ Like a bear?"

Now Gandalf had the whole attention on himself.

„ It's time for Beorn", I whispered into Kyras ear and she nodded.

„ You knew about this beast?" asked Bofur angrily. I couldn't blame him for this, because they felt betrayed by Gandalf.

„ There is a house...", the wizard continued. „...it's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

„ Whose house?" asked Thorin. „ Are they friend or foe?"

„ Neither. He will hepl us or he will kill us."

„ Well, that sounds soothing", I said ironically.

„ What choice do we have?"

In the background we could hear the creature roaring.

„ None" replied Gandalf and turned around.

„ I would follow the Wizard" said Kyra and walked after Gandalf.

The dwarves were more interested in their safety, so they followed us and walked into the unknown danger.

I ran at the end of our company, firstly, because I wasn't the fastest member of our group, and secondly, because I was not interested in Thorins annoying voice. I was friendly with most of the dwarves but the dwarf king and me were not best friends and possibly we'll never be. Kyra was good with every dwarf in our group, exceptly Bifur or Dori. Bifur was just far away from any kind of conversation but Dori was a real annoying person. He was snooty and complained about every tiny problem. And Kyra hated that. This was beyond everything we experienced in our world. Most of the time she spent with...not with Fili and Kili but with Dwalin. He was so happy that he could tell someone his old stories and Kyra was really interested in his adventures. After Dwalin, Fili and Kili got most of her attention and then followed I. Maybe I should say that I was her best friend and we totally had known everything about each other when we arrived here and it was more interesting to talk with nearly strangers than with me. This was also my intention.

In the distance we could see already Beorns house. Bombur was in best mood today, so he sprinted incredibly fast. As Beorn appeared behind us, we literally used light speed to reach his house. Fili and Kili at the front crashed against the door and instead of opening it they screamed in fear. Quickly I ran forward and kneeled infront of the door, so Kyra could climb on my back and reach the lock.

„ It's unlocked" screamed Kyra and all dwarves pushed the door open. Kyra jumped from my back directly into the house and I joined her inside.

„ Close the door" yelled Gandalf when Beorn reached the house. All dwarves pushed the door from the inside and prevented Beorn from comming in. Together they closed the door and locked it again.

„ What is that?" asked Ori scared.

„ That is our host" answered Gandalf and smirked about the dwarves. They literally looked like ' Are you crazy, wizard' and yes, Gandalf was crazy. But we were crazy too.

„ His name is Beorn" continued Gandalf. „ And he's a skin-changer."

„ He's leaving!" said Ori silently.

„ Yeah, no host at home", I said to Kyra.

„ Party all night", she added and laughed.

„ But maybe he will return, if he hears this noisy sound in his house" said Dori and passed us overacted snooty. Kyra tried to hide her grimace but when he was some meters away she exploded into laugher. I joined in and hold my stomach.

„ What a diva" said Kyra between laughers. „ Ori is punished with his brother."

„ You can say that again!" I laughed harder what led Dori to look at us in annoyment.

„ Come on, Kyra", said I and did a wink at Dori. „ We search a good place for the night."

„ We could do that", she called and smirked. „ but we could also look after Beorn."

„ Are you crazy?"; I asked overhelmed. „ You want to go outside?"

„ Sure", she said sarcastic. „ I love it to bring myself into danger and be eaten by a giant bear. My brain is working good after all, thank you. I want to look out of the window!"

„ Oh, that's a good idea"; I replied and ignored her insult.

We climbed on the window and looked outside.

„ Can you see something?" asked Gandalf.

„ Yes, he is far away in the forest" said Kyra thoughtful. „ I don't believe that a the orc pack will disturb us tonight."

„ That's a good message" called Thorin. „ Now, come down, you two, and join us."

„ You're foolish if you stay at the window" added Dori and we turned around to met his gaze. Kyra frowned and looked at him in incomprehension. „ He strains my nerves" mumbled Kyra to me and gave me a desperate gaze.

„ Not only your nerves", I answered and jumped off the window. Kyra followed me and we sat down at the big table in the kitchen.

„ Call it a day" said Thorin sacrisfied. „ May we sleep earlier so we're powerful enough tomorrow to continue our journey."

„ And maybe we don't need a watch this night" suggested Gandalf.

„ I believe, Beorn will be enough", I replied. „ But I also think that Dori needs his own guard this night."

Dori wanted to say something when Kyra interrupted him. „ In your case I would be quiet!"

Dori looked at her angrily and stood up. „ Come, Ori. We'll search our place for sleeping." When he left, I could hear him mumble: „ Little miss!"

I'm convinced that Kyra heard it too, because she clenched a fist. „ Calm down, he is a fool", I whispered.

„ I don't know what you're meaning", she replied. „ I'm the calmest person in middle-earth."

She stood up too, picked up our stuff and went to the window.

„ We're all overtaxed", said Gandalf. „ Go to sleep! All!"

Nori looked at us in excuse, which I returned with a smile. I followed Kyra to the corner. In this part of the house were lots of animals, like goats and bulls. But Kyra and I weren't afraid of animals, so we could sleep close to them. Bilbo joined us and after him followed the other dwarves. Despite the fact that it was a big house, there weren't enough space for the animals and us at the same time. We had to cuddle together like in the goblin cave. Kyra, Bilbo and I rested on a pile of straw, while Dori preferred the other side of the room. Gloin layed down to my feet next to his brother Oin and Dwalin. Thorin, Fili and Kili slept close to Gandalf near the kitchen. Bofur and his two brothers rested next to the door and the others had to live with the space on the pure ground.

„ Are you allright, Bilbo?", I asked friendly.

„ I still miss my home, but it's a comfort to know that I'm not alone", he answered.

„ You're never alone" whispered Kyra. „ We're still with you. We all have the same destiny."

„ But we'll make it together!"

„ I promise" whispered I and layed down on my side.

The dwarves were snoring when I spread my blanket over my body. Kyra used her jacket to warm up and Bilbo was already asleep. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. The last thing I noticed was the sound of the door and foodsteps, when I doze off.


	10. The best rider of middle-earth

When I woke up next morning it was already bright outside. The dwarves around me were still asleep and continued snoring. Only Kyras place was empty. Swiftly, I stood up and ran out the house.

„ Kyra", I called her.

„ Stop screaming" said Kyra and came around the corner. I went to her. Behind her stood the tall Beorn and reached her a bucket of water.

„ You're welcome", he said friendly. „ Show him what you understand under a revenge."

„ Kyra, what's the point with the water?", I asked alarmed.

„ This is my revenge on Dori. I decided to wake him with my own style." She laughed threatening and went silently into the house. I followed her with a smile on my face.

„ You know that you'll get in a lot of trouble with Thorin?"

„ Oh and how I'll know that I get in a lot of trouble with Thorin" she whispered. „ It's worth it to me."

I shoke my head and grinned. When Kyra got a plan in her head, she went ahead without thinking about it.

„ Better, you lay down and pretend to sleep. I don't want you to get in trouble with Thorin too" murmured Kyra and slided closer to the sleeping Dori.

I looked at her hesitately, but layed down on my sleeping place. I watched her during her process. She sneaked between the dwarves and to Dori, who was laying near his brothers Ori and Nori. She stopped next to him and gave me a last smile. I shut my mouth to prevent a laugher. Without any warning, she lifted the bucket of water and poured out the bucket over Dori. Dori screamed in surprise and shifted away from Kyra. The dwarves woke up and looked at Dori and Kyra in horror until they realized the situation.

Kyra and I started laughing. Dori looked down at himself and tried to keep calm. Ori next to him was shocked about Kyras behaviour, maybe because he didn't know that someone could do that to his brother. Nori on the other side tried to hide his grimace but was not really successfull. Most of the other dwarves started laughing too. Dwalin was the loudest of all, followed by Fili and Kili.

„ Good morning, Dori" said Kyra with a snooty undertone. „ I hope you slept well!"

Dori looked at her in anger and jumped on his feet. Kyra screamed surprised, turned around and seeked salvation in escape.

She gave Dwalin a high-five and left the house.

The others looked after them with confused gaze.

„ What was that?" asked Bofur baffled.

„ I would say", I said. „ that this was her revenge!"

„ He deserves it!"

„ Come on" said Thorin. „Let's eat."

When Beorn joined us, we started eating. Beorn told us about a wild screaming Kyra near the forest and Dori, who chased her. Still laughing, I opened a bottle of milk. I ate a bread role and talked with the Dwarves about the following days. After half an hour, Dori came through the door. He looked overwhelmed and sat down next to us to catch his breath.

„ Hey Dori. How are you?" asked Nori, still laughing.

„ You look crazy."

„ Where is Kyra?", I asked.

Everyone talked at the same time and I couldn't understand a single word.

„ The girl escaped. She climbed on a tree and is stuck there. Beorn is going to help her" reported Dori. I grinned: That was my best friend!

„ We have to go soon" said Thorin.

„ Hey guys" came a noise from the door. Kyra came in with a wide smile on her face. She looked really satisfied, but only in her face. Her clothes were destroyed and her hands muddy.

„ This is the best morning I ever had" said Kyra and sat down next to me.

„ We talked with Beorn" told Gandalf and ignored Kyra and Dori, who were still looking at each other. Dori was pissed and Kyra looked more teasingly. Maybe we should seperate them the rest of the day.

„ We can take Beorns ponies, but there is the typical problem!"

„ Let me guess" said Bilbo. „We haven't enough ponies?"

Gandalf nodded. „That's the point!"

Kyra and I looked at each other. She lifted one finger. „ I sit in front!"

„ I can't ride a horse. I believe it is the best idea if you take the lead", I replied and layed one arm around her shoulders.

„ The problem is solved" said Kyra and gave the word to Thorin.

„ Allright, we must arrive at mirkwood soon, before the orc pack join us" instructed our leader. „ I hope all of you are able to ride a horse perfectly. That is not an easy trip like at the beginning. We have to be fast!"

Everyone agreed with this plan and we walked out of the house to prepare the ponies.

Kyra sat down in front of me and made herself comfortable sitting on the back of our pony. She grabbed behind her back and offered me her hand. I looked confused, because I had no idea, why she gave me her hand, while reaching behind her back.

" Marcel, take my hand" she instructed. " This is a method of climbing on a horse, if you sit there together. If I would offer you my hand in front of me, I would made some complicate movements to get you on top. But if you take my hand behind my back, I only need to pull you up behind me. Do you understand or was that description too complicated? It is better to show up the effect of it by doing it, instead of a theoretical explanation!"

" I think, I get it", I said. " But I have no idea how to climb behind you only with the help of your body strenght…."

" You need to jump off the ground and push yourself with my help on the back of the pony", she said and sighed. " Maybe this is to difficult for the first time. Fili!"

The blonde dwarf turned to us. He wasn't sitting on his pony either and came to us, when Kyra called for him.

" Fili, are you so kind and help Marcel on the back of the pony?"

I looked at Fili and waited for him to explain what I have to do. Right in this moment, I felt really stupid and unable to do this simple action.

" Don't border you" whispered Fili and grabbed my left foot. " No one is able to do this for the first time. My brother needed many years to do this by himself!" Fili started laughing and Kili gave him a concerned gaze.

" That's not fair, Fili", he yelled. " Have I ever told an embarrassing story about you?"

" No, but you're allowed to do this" laughed Kyra, when I took her hand. She pulled me up while Fili lifted my foot, so it was easy for me to swing my leg over the pony's back. I slipped close to Kyra, so that we had more space on this small pony.

" Are you ready?" shouted Thorin on top of our group.

" Wait a second" screamed Fili, ran to his pony and jumped on it with one single but elegant move. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened, while I stared at him in surprise.

Kyra turned around to look at me and started laughing as she saw my face. " Fili! I believe you shocked Marcel!"

Fili started laughing too and gave his pony a push forward. Kyra took the reins between her fingers and led the pony into Thorins direction. Thorin was still on top of our group and urged his pony to hurry. Kyra gave her pony a soft kick in the hip until we galloped. She pulled the reins to the left, so we got some space between the group and us. She gave the pony another soft kick and after some seconds we were faster than the whole group. Our pony seemed to enjoy this kind of activity. It made some happy sounds and ran faster and faster. I wrapped my arms around Kyras waist to avoid falling down on the ground. When I looked back, I saw Gandalf with his giant horse, who left the group and joined us. He had a cheeky grin on his face. Kyra laughed evil and tried to make a race with the wizard.

" Kyra, may I ask a question?", I said.

" Sure!"

" If I wouldn't sit right behind you, you would also do gymnastics on the pony, would you?"

" For sure, my friend" laughed Kyra. " But not with you behind me. But can I ask you a question to?"

I didn't answer, just waited for her to continue.

" Would you be angry with me, if I do something, you don't like?"

" It depends on what you mean", I replied.

" It's to late to explain it. Just hold tight an my waist!"

I could tightened my grip around her waist n the last second. Suddenly the pony moved faster, even though this wasn't possible, and jumped over a bush. I couldn't hold a scream back and closed my eyes until we reached the ground again.

" You can open your eyes, Marcel" said Kyra. " You're safe on the other side!"

" What was that for?", I asked concerned and watched Gandalf, who did the same.

" I wanted to show my riding skills, but I believe that Gandalf is much better than I!"

" This doesn't matter for me. I only want to reach the Mirkwood safely", I said and Kyra slowed the pony down.

" Maybe we should wait for the others" called Gandalf behind us.

" You can do that if you want" replied Kyra. " I'm not interested in Thorins bad mood until we reach the Mirkwood. Call us if you can't see us anymore!"

Gandalf nodded and stopped his pony.

I layed my head against Kyras shoulder. " I would say that this was enough activity for this day!"

" I would say the same, but I don't believe in that" added Kyra. " When we reach Mirkwood, Thorin will go into it and then we'll have a lot of problems….If you can remember the movie!"

" Oh my god", I shouted and hide my face behind my hands. " The spiders!"

" The spiders will come later, but our first problem will be the air in this forest" said Kyra and caress the neck of our pony.


	11. Attack of the giant spiders

We reached the forest very soon, faster than the rest of our group. I slipped back until I reached the end of the pony and jumped down behind it. I walked around it, wrapped my arms around Kyra and lifted her off the pony. She took off the horse bridle and gave the pony an apple.

" I can see the others", I informed her.

" Congratulations", she replied. " I look forward to see Dori first. He is my favorite dwarf!"

I laughed. " I believe you, Kyra. May I say that to him next time!"

" If you really do this, I'll slap you!"

Gandalf reached us first, climbed off his horse and walked into the forest. Thorin discussed with Balin about our next steps, but we didn't recognized it, because we were not interested in their personal problems. Kyra gave our pony a last stroke on the neck, then we had to send them back to Beorn.

When Fili wanted to took off the horse bridle on Gandalfs horse, Gandalf left the forest.

" Not my horse! I need it!"

We lifted our heads and looked at him.

" You're leaving us?" asked Bilbo and followed Gandalf, who moved ahead to his horse.

" I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to" answered Gandalf. " Don't go into the mountain without me. Wait for me!"

He gave us a last gaze, then jumped on his horse and rode away.

" He left us again. That is the second time during this journey!" told Thorin pissed.

" He may have a good reason to do this" said Kyra calmly. " He would never leave us without a reason!"

" Whatever" continued Thorin. " We'll go into the forest. I'll be the first."

" Maybe the kids should walk in the middle of the group" suggested Balin. " They'll be safe there!"

" Did he said 'kids'?", I asked Kyra. She shrugged her shoulders.

" I think it is our own decision on what place we'll walk", I said loudly, ignoring Kyras gaze completely.

Thorin looked at me. " And I believe that this isn't your decision. It is my duty to keep you safe!"

" I remember that he was saying otherwise at the beginning of this journey", Kyra whispered annoyed.

" I'll keep an eye on Kyra" offered Dwalin.

" But you'll walk at the front with Thorin..." said Balin.

" That's right" continued Dwalin. " In that case, she will walk at the front too."

" And what's with Marcel?" asked Kyra.

" He can walk with me" said Ori and smiled.

" All right" whispered Kyra in my ear. " You can enjoy the trip with Ori and I have to listen to Thorin in front of me!"

" Hey", I disagreed. " This was not my decision!"

We followed our leader, when he entered the forest. Suddenly the atmosphere changed. There was something in the air that manipulated our minds. I could barely open my eyes and all I could see was fog. Fog everywhere. When the fog disappeared, I saw hallucinations. In other cases it would be really funny to discover this forest, because everything seemed so old and mystical. Completely different to the forest near Rivendell. Nothing was alive and I couldn't imagine that animals lived here. But the trip wasn't that bad, because of Ori behind me. He was always in happy mood and he told us funny stories from home. That helped me to focus on the way in front of me. I hoped that Thorin would be so clever and stay on this way. Gandalf said that, if we would leave this way, we would never came out of this forest. Kyra and I knew that this wasn't completely the truth and that everything will end completely different, but I hoped that we could change our destiny.

" Hey Kyra", I shouted. " How is the air around you?"

" Not much better than around you, my friend" was the answer. " Your royal highness?"

I started laughing. Thorin was really concerned this morning about Kyras action with the water bucket and he had a long discussion with her about her so called bad behavior. After that conversation Kyra continued teasing him with his royal status and Thorin couldn't do anything about that. Maybe he could be more friendly, but I didn't believe that he was able to act friendly longer than an hour.

" How much longer will it take?" asked Kyra.

" Stop screaming through the forest and move forward!" screamed Dori from behind.

Aha, no screaming! Of course, Dori! Control your emotions, my young student!

Kyra groaned loudly to show Dori how annoyed she was about his statement. I rolled my eyes and continued talking with Ori.

We still walked through this forest and found no exit. Every minute was more straining and exhausting and the air turned thin. I couldn't barely breathe. I stumbled against Ori, who felt down on the ground. Dwalin looked disoriented and grabbed Thorins arm to stand still, but Thorin wasn't a help either. Bombur managed to fall into a black river with magic water. After that he felt asleep for one day and at least three dwarves needed to carry him.

Our only motivation was the fresh air behind this forest and our aim: reaching the Lonely Mountain alive!

We must keep moving forward, no matter what happened next.

But it was stupid to think that dwarves were able to keep moving without falling down and observing one single way in front of us. After two days Thorin left the way without recognizing it and we all followed.

" We lost our way!" said Bilbo. " We're stuck in this damn forest!"

Now Thorin was completely angry about himself, but he turned his anger against us. Kyra and I left the company to avoid a fight with us in the middle. Bilbo had the clever idea to climb on a tree and observe the forest from above. We agreed to follow him and waited in the treetops for him to came back.

Suddenly it was completely silent around us. Bilbo was still above our heads and enjoyed the fresh air, when Kyra and I shared worried gazes. The silent meant nothing good. Instead of looking what happened, we waited in the tree. We were not scared, but we weren't interested in being catched by huge spiders. In the movie the dwarves were catched first, then followed Bilbo. If Kyra and I would be catched too we couldn't rescue Bilbo to rescue the dwarves.

Kyra grabbed my wrist and dragged me with her, while she climbed off the tree slowly. I was carefully avoiding any noise. I jumped down the last meters and hide behind a bush. Kyra joined me and slipped into the middle of the bush. Right at that moment we heard Bilbo asking after us, but we couldn't answer him, no matter how hard it was. The destiny agreed with this decision, because at that moment, I heard a crack behind us. Kyra was startled and grabbed my hand. I lifted one finger to my mouth and signalized her to be silent. She nodded and tried to calm her breathing.

One minute later a huge black spider passed our way and we crouched deeper into the bush. I followed its movements with my eyes and observed how the spider climbed up the tree. We waited some seconds, when Kyra grabbed my hand and dragged me behind her. We ran some meters and jumped behind a big root of a tree. The same spider passed our way again, but now we could see Bilbo between its legs. Kyra frowned and we shared a disgusted look.

Now came the important part. With our aim in front of us, we were able to concentrate on this task. We must find the spider web with our friends. We followed the spider in distance to its web. There we could see the dwarves; they were all asleep. Even Bilbo didn't open his eyes. In the movie he would open his eyes and rescue the dwarves, but the spider came back to him and he was still asleep.

" Come on, Bilbo" whispered Kyra nervously. " Wake up, please!"

The spider stood above him and reached for his moveless body.

" Oh, come on" said Kyra louder and stood up.

" What do you want to do?", I asked and grabbed her hand to drag her down again. She wiggled my hand off.

" I knew that something would happened" she murmured. " You' ll go and rescue the dwarves."

" And what will you do?"

" Something really stupid", she replied and sighed. " I'll play Tarzan!"

With these words, she jumped on the root and screamed: " Hey, huge spiders! Come and catch me!"

The spiders looked up and watched Kyra, who jumped off the root and ran deeper into the forest. I crouched close to the root, so they couldn't see me, when they jumped over the root too and followed Kyra. I didn't hesitate, climbed over the root and ran to Bilbo. He opened his eyes slowly when I touched his shoulders and shook them.

" What time is it?" asked Bilbo confused.

" That's not our actual problem, Bilbo", I said. " Stood up! We have to rescue the dwarves."

He blinked and his mind cleared visible. Swiftly, he stood up and walked over to the dwarves.

" Where is Kyra?"

" She is distracting the spiders", I replied. " I hope she'll found us again."

" She will!" said Bilbo and helped Thorin out of the web. I climbed on the trees, took my sword and cut them off the branches. They glided down safely and Bilbo catched them on the ground. When I finished my work, I grabbed a web and glided down on an elegant way.

" Where is Kyra?" asked Kili.

I opened my mouth for answering, when we heard a scream behind us. We turned around and saw Kyra in the trees, how she jumped from branch to branch to escape from the spiders, which were still behind her.

" Kyra!", I screamed and lifted my sword. We waited for her to came back to us with the spiders, so we could fight them, but she didn't came back. Nothing happened! It was silent around us!

" Look who we got there!", I heard a voice behind me and startled. We lifted our arms and turned around. Nobody else than Legolas himself stood in front of us with his long blonde hair and hos Robin-Hood-clothing. He lifted his bow and focussed us.

" Don't believe I wouldn't kill you dwarf" said Legolas with his soft voice. " It would be a pleasure!"

They frisked us for our arms. I gave an Elf my sword and opened my jacket so they could search for other harming things.

Thorin and Fili grumbled behind me. They were not happy with this situation. Of course, Elves and dwarves were enemies for years and Thorin hated them because of his past. When the Lonely Mountain was attacked by Smaug and they had to leave Erebor, Thranduil, Legolas father, didn't came to help them. After this day Thorin hated Elves. Only Elrond had his respect, because he helped us.

So we had two situations, that made it worse for us to be catched. Firstly, the thing that Elves found us and secondly, the thing that Legolas, Son of Thranduil, found us. Above all, Thorin couldn't do anything against it. He could only let it happen.

They tied our hands together with a long rope. Legolas moved forward and dragged Thorin with him. The Elves pushed us over a bridge without a railing. Like the bridge in Rivendell. I had the impression that Elves didn't like railings on bridges. They maybe liked the thrill and the challenge not to fall down into the water and die.

We were pushed into their….I would call it house but it was more a castle. Thorin was separated of our group. While he walked upstairs, we were pushed downstairs. We landed into the prison. One prison cell for every dwarf...and me. It looked like the situation that the director only built enough cells for every dwarf. But Kyra and Thorin were still missing. They closed my door and I sat down on the floor. Most of the dwarves, escpecially Dwalin and Fili jumped against the cell doors with their whole body strenght to open it, but it had no effect. We were stuck in this cells and could only wait for rescue. And I was the only person down here, who knew, how this help would look like.

Thorin was brought to Thranduil,the highest Elf of all high Elves in this world, and had a conversation with him.

Kyra was still lost into the forest. Hopefully she wasn't killed by the spiders. Maybe they found her, but that wouldn't be that good for us! I hoped that Bilbo found her first, so she could help him rescue us.

I still sat on the ground and drew pictures into the dirt. The dwarves were discussion again, who's fault it was that we were stuck down here. I didn't say anything about that topic.

After half an hour they stopped fighting and I played stone-threwing with Dwalin. It was really boring, but definitely better than drawing pictures.

Suddenly during the hours, we heard a noise above us and Thorin was pushed down to us. I pressed my body against the cell door to watch the situation. The Elves opened Oris cell door, dragged him out and pushed Thorin in. Ori was brought to his older brother Nori. I lauhed about the situation. Kyra and I caused the problem that the Elves had not enough cells. The number of cells was an idea of the director and these poor Elves didn't have any idea why they had not enough cells. They didn't knew that there was a person, who had the power over them all.

Right at that moment I could hear a voice, I knew for years. Then I saw another Elf with Kyra between his hands. She fought against his strenght, but she had no choice. He was too strong. They brought here down to us and took her into a cell with Thorin.

Oh, that would cause a huge discussion! But I was so happy that she was still alive and no spider food.


	12. Fun with Elves and water

" I believe that I don't need to ask what happened?", I asked. I could see in her face that she was really pissed about anything and Thorin was annoyed too.

" What do you think what happened?" screamed Kyra. "I couldn't find you and I was really pissed about running away, so I turned around, ready to fight. The first ones were easy, but the queen of the spiders were tough. She wanted to kill me, that disgusting beast. I pushed my sword through her snout. The problem was that I was stuck into her mouth. After she was death, I tried over half an hour to break free. Then the Elves came and brought me here. In the front hall I found Thorin and this blond high Elf named Thranduil, with whom I had a huge bitch fight. You couldn't say who was talking, because after some minutes Thorin wanted to tell his life story too. I think he felt underwhelmed at that moment. After that discussion, Thranduil was really pissed and brought us down here."

All right, she was really angry! Usually she only speaks this way, if she is really pissed of something.

" I know what you're thinking, Marcel" groaned Kyra. " You play things down, if you say that I'm, angry! You can be glad that you're not in a cell together with me."

Poor Thorin! He had my respect now!

" It could also be a good thing that you're angry", I continued talking. " If Thorin continues teasing you, you may be able to destroy the cell door with your pure hands."

" Believe me, Marcel!" replied Kyra strained. " The cell door wouldn't be the only thing, which would be destroyed!"

Poor Thorin!

Thorin sighed. " I hope Bilbo comes soon, before we'll kill us both."

" This case could arrive soon", I said.

" I heard that!"

" That's the reason, why I'm glad to be here now" said Bilbo, who came around the corner.

Soon enough! Bilbo was always on point. He stole the keys from the guard, unlocked our doors and led us down into the basement.

Oh no! I knew which activity would come next. Now we'll be really wet, but it will be funny.

" We're in the basement" whispered Kili.

" Into the barrels" instructed Bilbo. " Quick, before they see us!"

" They will see us!"

" No, they won't. Please you have to trust me!"

While the others were hesitating, Kyra and I crouched into two of the barrels and layed down comfortably. There was not enough space into the barrels, when we thought about the fact that we will fight into this barrels against orcs and elves. After some more discussions the dwarves gave up and joined us into the barrels. How surprising that there were enough barrels for all and not too few like with the ponies. Sarcasm sends its regards! I hated this concept of the director, but I was also glad that I had my own barrel. It was not my wish to sit into a small barrel with Kyra or even one of the dwarves.

That would be too much of friendship for a day!

" Take a deep breath!" told Bilbo and grabbed a lever. I curled into a ball, hold my ears and closed my eyes, when I felt the floor was moving. We rolled down into a hole and feel some seconds without any ground into the water. I hit the water with a scream. It was incredibly cold and my clothes weren't waterproof. Ok, this was a bad statement that clothes were waterproof. If I wanted to be waterproof, I needed a waterproof suit. I would need to walk with that, to go shopping with that, to go into school with….all right, why I'm thinking about that? There are much worse problems and I thought about my clothes? This trip drives me crazy!

Kyra slipped out of the barrels with her head and reached me her hand, so I could hold tight on her. Fili grabbed her other hand and together we built a long chain. At that moment hit Bilbo the water without a barrel….oh, there weren't enough barrels for all of us….swam to us and hold tight on Kyras barrel.

" Good idea, Master Baggins" said Thorin during smiling. I looked confused. I think I never saw Thorin that happy during the last days. We drifted along the water, out of the hole and outside. Right then, when we reached the outside, we heard the sound of a horn. Thorin looked really nervous, but he didn't knew what would happen next. Kyra squeezed my hand and we shared a mindful gaze.

Now I saw the Elves, on the front Legolas and the red-haired Elf named Tauriel. They hurried to reach us, before we could escape, but Kyra and I didn't believe that the story would change and let us escape. In front of us we could see our destiny: the door, which already closed.

" No!" screamed Thorin and put his hands on the door. Maybe he thought that he could open the door with laying his hands on it. Gandalf was the wizard at our company and he was the only wizard. The big problem was, that our only wizard wasn't with us, because he needed to search for Sauron. I was a little bit pissed about that. All right, it was important to stop Sauron, but that was a later problem and we all knew that he couldn't avoid the events during 'The Lord of the Rings', so he could also be with us and help us. Gandalf lived always in the future, I believe.

Kyra sighed and let go of my hand. We didn't need to wait that long. When the Elves reached us at the door, the first arrow hit an Elf and killed him. One second later hundreds of Orcs arrived at that place and took their weapons. The Elves had now another aim: not to prevent us from escaping, but killing the Orcs and save us. While I watched the amazing fighting skills of Legolas, who was really elastic and sporty, the dwarves found another problem to deal with. They needed to reach the lever to open the door. And I knew, which dwarf would do this task.

In the corner of my view I saw Kili, who jumped out of his barrel and climbed on the ground. Fili threw him a weapon and Kili started fighting.

" I need to help him" said Kyra and tried to jump out of her barrel too.

I held her back. " You can't do that! What if they hurt you."

" I need to take that risk", she said nervously. " Maybe I can protect him!"

I nodded in agreement, grabbed her hand and lifted her out of the barrel. Thorin reached her a sword and Kyra followed Kili. Kili did great and soon he would reach the lever. Kyra killed every Orc, who tried to kill him and everything seemed great. Until Kili stopped running. A short noise came out of his mouth and he looked surprised.

" Kili" screamed Fili and now I saw the arrow in his leg. Kyra startled and searched for Bolg, the Orc, which hit Kili with his arrow. Kili swayed and tilted to the side. Kyra took the last steps and grabbed his arms to prevent him from falling down.

" Fili", she screamed and waited for the older brother to answer. Fili reached for his brother and Kyra lifted him into his brothers arms.

" Kyra, careful!" yelled Bilbo and now I saw the orc behind Kyra. He lifted his axe and focussed my friend. Kyra turned around and screamed. When the axe rushed down, she rolled to the side and jumped into the water. The axe hit the ground and the orc groaned.

" Kili didn't reach the lever", I told her, when she reached her barrel.

She turned around and saw that the door was still closed.

" Are you kidding?" asked she and sighed.

" Kyra, no!" shouted Thorin, when Kyra jumped onto the ground for a second time and ran to the lever. She grabbed the sword and fought the orcs close to her. I threw a sword into her direction and hit an orc, who was trying to kill her. Kyra dropped the sword, grabbed the lever and pushed it down. The door opened slowly and Kyra had enough time to jump down into her barrel. I catched her and prevent her from falling into the water and missing the barrel. With my help, she climbed into the barrel and grabbed Filis hand, when we reached the waterfall. Now the water hit our heads and I crouched deeper into the barrel without letting go of Kyras hand. We needed to stay together. The Orcs chased us and the Elves chased the Orcs. We fought with our weapons and Bombur presented us his acrobatic skills, when he did some impressive movements with his barrel ashore. Later it turned silent, when Legolas and Tauriel killed the Orcs and we escaped the forest. I sat down into my barrel and closed my eyes.


	13. Friends or not?

I must have fallen asleep until I heard some murmurs outside. I opened my eyes and stretched my arms. I still layed into my barrel, but I didn't move either. I lifted my head out of the barrel and realized that I layed horizontal on the ground. The barrels layed on the ground near the water and the dwarves did their stuff outside.

" Thorin is really angry" said Kyra and grabbed my hands to help me out of the barrel. I stood up and stretched my legs too. I never expected something different from Thorin.

" But he hasn't much time to complain about that" continued Kyra. " Bard will arrive soon!"

Ahh, I knew that there were something else that would come. Bard was the bargeman, who will take us to Laketown.

Kyra joined Fili, who cleaned Kilis wound at his leg. Kili looked terrible. He seemed to be in much pain.

Thorin walked back and forth and talked to himself. Dwalin and Ori sat on the water and cleaned their shoes. The others were talking or tried to relax. Thorin was not amused, that we lost time while we sat here, but Fili was strict with his plan. His highest responsibility was his brother and after that came this journey. Fili would be a great king, if we could change the story and rescue them from death.

I sat down next to Kyra and waited for Bard to arrive. He didn't need to much time. After some minutes, we heard a noise behind us. I turned around in shock. Dwalin came to us, grabbed Kyra and dragged her behind him. Kili took a stone and lifted his hand to threw it, but Bard shooted an arrow into Kilis direction, which forced the stone out of his hand.

" Do this again and you're dead" said Bard threatening.

" Excuse me" said Balin carefully and went slowly into Bards direction. " You're from Laketown. If I'm not mistaken. That barge over there, it wouldn't be available fore hire by any chance?"

Bard looked mocking at him. " Why should I help you?"

Kyra looked out from behind Dwalin. " Because we need to arrive at Laketown immidiately. Work calls us to that town!" She spoke with her cutest, childish voice and it seemed to work. Bards gaze turned from angry to more friendly.

" But why are you children with them?", he asked interested.

" We're no ch...", I started talking, but Kyra interrupted me. " We do not have mothers anymore. Our fathers don't wanted to let us alone at home, so they took us with them to protect us."

Bard frowned. " Your fathers?

" Yeah" added Dwalin and layed an arm around Kyras shoulders. " She is my daughter. Is that a problem for you?"

" Not at all" said Bard. " I was just wondering, why such human kids should be the children of dwarves like you."

" That's because of our ancestors", I replied and shrugged my shoulder. Bard seemed to be happy with that answer.

" I'm not averse to children! Come with me!"

Kyra and I followed him directly, the others joined us some meters behind.

" What kind of action was that?", I asked Kyra.

" I had no better idea in that short time" replied Kyra.

Bard led us along a cliff to landing stage, where his barge was laid out. He jumped on the barge and reached us his hand to help us onto it. Kyra and I were friendly and grabbed his hand thankful, but the dwarves, especially Thorin and Dwalin, acted really unfriendly. The dwarves went in the corner of the boat and sat down in a kind of circle. I sat down onto a barrel next to Kyra. Dwalin and Thorin, our "fathers" weren't really silent during complaining about Bard, but Kyra and I continued apologizing. I asked Bard some questions about his family and his life to create a positive conversation to overplay the bad behaviour of the dwarves. Kyra gave Thorin an annoyed gaze and threw a stone into Gloins direction, who showed his disagreement directly. Kili had closed his eyes and seemed to be asleep on his brothers shoulder. Fili smiled sadly and Bilbo talked with him in compassion. Bilbo was the most friendliest person on this journey.

The trip lasted extremely long, but when Bard gave us a sign, we needed to leave the barrels, because the dwarves had to hide in them.

" The children can stay outside" said Bard and made Thorin more angry than he already was. " The mayor loves children!"

We helped the dwarves into the barrels and I sat down on Thorins barrel again. Thorin didn't like that position, but he wasn't allowed to say something against it, because we passed the city gate. A friendly, old man waited for us to control the town pass of Bard. He was really enthusiastic and shook Bars hand.

" I'm really tired and I wanne go home" said Bard and yawned.

" You deserve your rest" replied the old man. " And who are this children over there!" He pointed to us.

" These are just my nephew and my niece" explained Bard.

" really strange clothing. Since when are women allowed to wear trousers?"

Kyra looked down at herself and realized her modern clothing. The dwarves hadn't said anything about that, but the old man were a stranger and didn't knew our dresscode in our world. He didn't even know that we were from a different world.

" You know, my dear friend?" said Bard. " The trip was long and you know children. When they're playing they can turn wet and she felt into the water while playing. I gave her some clothes from my son, so her dress can dry!"

Kyra looked confused. I laughed silently. Kyra was described as a little child, that can't play without falling into the water.

" She need to be careful next time" the old man said to Kyra.

Kyra smiled, pretending to be happy about this suggestion. " Thank you very much!"

" Not so hasty" called a voice from the right. Now came the ugly right hand of the mayor.

" On this pass stands: Empty barrels from the woodland realm. Only they're not empty. You're licensed as a bargemen not a fisherman."

" Oh, come on guy" said Kyra annoyed.

Bard looked at her nervously. Also Alfrid looked at her in disagreement. " What a naughty little girl!"

" Shut up!" hissed Kyra. " You're annoying!"

Alfrid wanted to go over to her, but Bard held him back. " Let her, Alfrid and let us pass the gate!"

" Threw the fish over board" instructed Alfrid and his guard entered the barge. I pretended to stretch my leg swiftly with the effect that one of the guards felt over my knee and hit the ground.

Kyra nudged another away from her. The man was now really angry, but Kyra was in fight-mode. We would do anything to prevent them to touch the barrels. When one of the barrels tilted, I ran to it and held it tight.

During this little fight with the guards, Bard had a discussion with Alfrid, until he gave the guards a sign to stop their movements. In one last move Kyra stretched her leg out and the last guard felt on the floor. When he turned around, Kyra seemed to find one of the barrels really interesting. I hid my smile behind my hand.

Alfrid gave us a last checking gaze, then left us behind. Bard took his pass from the old man and jumped on his barge again. When we were out of the sight, I took one of the barrels and pushed it horizontal. The fish slipped out and with it did Gloin. He was wet all over and smelled like fish. Kyra did the same with some of the other barrels and together we freed all dwarves.

" Amazing", I murmured. " For one hour we were son and daughter of two dwarves and now were nephew and niece of a bargeman from Laketown!"

" Are not we all related to each other?" asked Kyra.

" Now there comes the philosopher!"

" You have to admit that Thorin and Bard look a bit similar" continued Kyra and I started laughing by the imagination that Thorin and Bard would be brothers.

At some point we arrived at Laketown and Bard led us to his house. This was a tricky task, because Laketown didn't liked dwarves and so we had to be invisible for them. And the worst of the day was Bards best idea ever. He thought that it would be nice that we enter his house on the usual way, no, we needed to swim under his house and enter it over the toilet. This was a lot of fun! Especially for Kyra.

" That's the third time on this journey where I got wet with a disguisting liquid. Trolls, Spiders and toilet water", Kyra complained.

Bards son and daughters waited for us into the house. They searched for blankets and changing clothes. Kyra had the best opportunities, because she was the only girl and could choose which dress she wanted to wear. That was the next point! Bard forced her to wear a dress, because of the situation with the old man. And Kyra was not happy with that instruction. When she wanted to discuss with Bard, Thorin joined the conversation and convinced Kyra with his always friendly and reassuring voice to choose one of the dresses. This led to the situation that Kyra didn't wanted to share any other word with him. Bard had another problem to. He wanted to give us some changing clothes too, but he was a single man with dry clothes and we were fifteen men/dwarves/hobbit/human, who needed dry clothes. Some of us were also satisfied with sitting in front of the chimney with a warm blanket.

Kili sat down at the window and closed his eyes again, while Thorin, Fili and Balin talked about the next step. We needed weapons for the trip and a boat to cross the lake. Sigrid came back with a blue dress and gave it to Kyra, who was not interested in wearing this. Thorin sighed and walked over to her to force her to wear it. Kyra only looked at him and didn't say a word. Thorin waited for a response, but there wasn't anyone. Suddenly in one single move without changing her facial expression, she threw the dress right into his face. Thorin grabbed the dress, also with no change of facial expression, and threw it back to her. Now they had a childish literally pillow fight. At the end Kyra had to agree, but not without threw a last pillow into Thorins direction. For the rest of the day we needed to separate them.

At dinner the girls served us the meal and Kyra waited with Thorins plate to the last second and needed really long to walk from the kitchen to the living room. Kili and Fili started laughing, but Thorin gave them a warning gaze and they stopped. Kyra grinned naughty and left the room with Tilda and Sigrid. The girls wanted to be alone while eating and when Bard showed us the weapons, they were still disappeared. It was better that way, because Thorin would kill her in his situation. He was completely out of control. And this mood lasted the whole day.

At the evening, when we all wanted to sleep, he stood up and went outside. Kyra next to me looked after him, stood up and followed Thorin.

" I hope they can clarify their misunderstandings" murmured Bofur. " Their fighting was really annoying!"


	14. Kyra's style of distraction

I layed down on my stomach and closed my eyes. Bard had given us some some blankets. His daughters had their own room, but Bards bed stood in the middle of the kitchen or living room or all together...It was a very tiny house, but obviously enough for this four-headed family. Bofur reserved the place on the table with the little Ori. Thorin was so glad to his nephew and gave Kili the place on the bench under the window. This bench was more comfortable than the floor. Fili took his place next to his brother on the floor and I joined them, because they were the most enjoyable members of the group. And they weren't snoring that loud like for example Gloin or Bombur. Both of them searched for a place on the other side of the house to avoid disturbing us while sleeping.

" I can see them!" whispered Bilbo, who looked out of the window.

" Are you crazy?", I asked. " Let them their privacy, Bilbo!"

" Don't freak out, Marcel" said Bilbo. " They just stand together and talk….I can't believe it. They don't even scream at each other. They're talking...silently."

" I'm so excited" replied Bofur and started snoring.

I shook my head and layed my head back down. Fili next to my was still seating, maybe waiting for his brother to sleep before him. Kili was a tough dwarf. He made no sound, although he was obviously in pain. His face showed an uncomfortable smile, while sleeping. His skin colour turned red and I could imagine that his body temperature was over the usual limit. But I was too tired to think about it, as well as to observe what Kyra and Thorin were doing. When I closed my eyes, I doze off.

The sunrays woke me up in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms to awake faster. I couldn't hear any sound, so all others had to be still asleep. I rolled over on my back and looked out of the window. The sun rose slowly behind the roofs of Esgaroth. And I was right with my guess that everyone was still asleep. Kili layed on his bench and looked so peaceful in sleep. Fili was still sitting next to his brother. His hand rested on Kilis arm to hold contact with his little brother and for the reason that his brother knew that he was there. The other dwarves were also still asleep, instead of some empty places. Dwalin was disappeared as well as Thorin and Kyra. I didn't heard anything during the night, so I didn't realized that they were missing. I woke up the others, but they also couldn't say anything about their abode. I walked over the Bards bed to ask him, but he was also disappeared. What was going on here?

" Did anyone notice that Thorin and Kyra came back last night?" asked Balin exhausted.

" I was sleeping, Balin" said Bofur. " How should I notice this?"

" You're not the only dwarf in this company!"

" I only know that Dwalin was asleep when I decided to rest too" replied Gloin.

" Maybe Bard never came back" added Nori. " He was outside when we were sleeping."

Balin went out of the house and observed the surroundings.

" They're coming" screamed the old dwarf and turned around to opened the door. No second later, Thorin pushed the door open and busted into the room. He looked really angry, when he passed us and hit the wall with his fist.

Behind Thorin followed Kyra and Dwalin, but no Bard.

" Did I ever say that I hate this damn town" hissed Kyra with strained voice. She was the female version of Thorin in that moment, but she was able to control her anger. Dwalin was silent, which was not typical for him.

Something bad must have happened last night. What did they do?

" Thorin, please" said Balin worried. " What happened?"

" What happened?" asked Thorin. " We walked into the town center into the armory to steal weapons for our journey..."

" We planned to leave the town this morning" added Dwalin.

" But Bard, this damn bastard, went strictly to the guard, when he heard from our plan and talked to the mayor!" yelled Thorin.

" I say we leave this town now" said Balin.

" Are you stupid?" asked Kyra. Thorin gave her a warning gaze, but didn't say any word.

" We steal a boat" continued Thorin. " and drive to the Lonely Mountain!"

" Good plan, you genius" replied Kyra. " Have you ever thought about, where we get a boat from?"

" There are enough boats. We take one and leave!"

" I see this plan is well planned", I murmured sarcastic and sat down on the bench.

Now it was completely silent and all dwarves looked at our leader.

" What will we do now?" asked Dwalin.

" We steal a boat" answered Kyra and looked at Thorin. He gave her a small smile.

" Is there a marina here?", I asked

" We're not on the Baltic Sea!"

We discussed the plan for some minutes and clarified any problem, which could prevent us. We wouldn't steal the boat with all dwarves together, but we decided to send a small group: Thorin, Dwalin, Bilbo, Kyra and myself.

I took my jacket and followed them into the town center to the little port. Thorin and Dwalin went ahead and we followed them silently. Nobody was out of the house instead of the guard at that time in the morning. When we reached the port, we crouched behind a wall and looked around the corner. No guard stood on the port. This was our chance.

" I would say we changed the story rapidly" whispered Kyra in my ear.

" What do you mean?"

" Didn't you realized it? In the movie the mayor gave the company a boat and the weapons. Now we have to steal it!"

" That is something I wanted to ask you" said Bilbo behind us. " You both always seemed to know what would happen next..."

"We knew it" replied Kyra. " Now I'm no more sure about it..."

In that moment, Thorin turned around. " Guards are down there!"

" For some minutes they weren't!"

" But now they are!" said Dwalin. " We failed! We can't steal a boat!"

" You have to be more creative" said Kyra. " We distract them!"

" We?"

" Bilbo will help me!"

" What?" asked the tiny hobbit.

" You're more helpful than one of the others" reassured Kyra Bilbo. " You're clever and tiny!"

Bilbo seemed to be convinced now, but he wasn't really sure how he should do this.

" And what shall I do?", I asked.

" Thorin needs you" instructed Kyra. " You need to prepare the boat and get the others, so you are ready, when we arrive!"

" This sounds like a plan" agreed Thorin. " We'll get the others at first!"

Thorin grabbed my wrist and dragged me with him. Dwalin followed us back to Bards house. Bard wasn't still away and the dwarves were waiting for us. Thorin quickly ran upstairs and opened the door.

" We haven't much time, so listen carefully", he instructed. " You need to follow us to the port. There we will search for a good boat and enter it."

" Where are Bilbo and Kyra?"

" Shall we leave without them?"

" This plan sounds stupid!"

" Shout up", I shouted. " This plan is well structured and you have the do exactly was Thorin says to you, do you understand?"

The dwarves didn't say any word, but no answer was also an answer. I looked at Thorin and gave him a sign to continue.

" Allright, follow me!"

One after the other left the house. I took the key and locked the door, hidden the key and tried to catch up the dwarves. No more people walked through the streets of Laketown, so we had to be more carefully. With thirteen dwarves it was risky to walk through a town and steal a boat, but we had to take this risk. Kyra and Bilbo maybe were in action with there distract plan and we had no opportunity to stop them. Thorin led the company into a corner, where nobody could find us. He instructed them to be silent and observed the port.

" No we have to wait for Kyra and Bilbo!"

" Maybe we need to decide, which boat we wanted to enter?" asked Balin and pointed into the distance. " That one looks good!"

" Good idea, Balin!"

" I also have some good news" said Bofur and we turned to him. " Bombur grabbed some food from Bard."

Some of the dwarves laughed silently and Bombur smiled satisfied. He was happy with himself.

Food was important for our trip to the Lonely Mountain, but it was really obvious that Bombur stole it from Bards home.

" Marcel, you'll help me to remove the ropes. Dwalin, you'll help everyone into the boat until we're finished with our task!"

" The action starts when Kyra and Bilbo give us a sign!"

Suddenly, we heard a horn.

" Thieves!" We heard a voice close to us.

I looked around the corner with the dwarves right behind me, pressing against my back. In the distance I saw Kyra and when I saw her I hold my breath. She was running around the houses, the guards directly behind her and she got something in her hands.

" What are the things in her hands?" asked Bofur confused.

" Weapons!" whispered Fili. " She got weapons!"

Now I could see Bilbo too. He was on the opposite side of the house with other guards behind him. He also carried weapons in his arms.

" We need help" shouted one off the guards and the two guards on the port left their place.

" It's our turn" said Thorin and ran out of the corner. I followed him and started removing the ropes from the port. Dwalin jumped carefully on the boat and reached his hand out to help the others on it. He gave them instructions where they should sit and I threw the ropes into the boat. Dwalin grabbed my hand and lifted me into the boat. Thorin held the rope in his hands. "Kyra!"

But we couldn't see her and I turned nervous. I hoped that she heard Thorins scream and came to us, but I couldn't hear a sound.

"Kyra!", I shouted too. Then, I saw hear. She ran around a house with Bilbo in front of her. He ran into our direction, Kyra some meters behind him. Bilbo threw the weapons and jumped onto the boat. I jumped into the boat too and hoped that Kyra would made it, because the guards were right behind her. Now she had to jump on the boat. Some meters before the water, she threw the weapons into our directions and Dwalin catched them. Without hesitation, she ran to the edge and jumped. The distance between boat and port were at least three meters. It semmed that she wouldn't made it, but in the last seconds, Thorin reached over the edge of the boat and grabbed her around the waist. Dwalin wrapped his arms around Thorin and dragged them back onto the boat. Thorin tilted and felt down on the ground with Kyra in his arms.

" What was that?" asked Bilbo.

" That was close", I answered and helped Kyra on her feet. She patted Thorins arm and sat down on the floor. Thorin looked as shocked as Kyra and turned silent.

" We won't do that ever again" said Bilbo and took a seat next to Balin.

" I can't promise that, but I'll try" laughed Kyra and winked.


	15. Erebor and the secret door

Oin and Gloin took the paddles and led the boat into the direction of the Lonely Mountain, out of Laketown.

Kyra stood up and sat down next to Kili and grabbed his leg. Kilis head layed on his brothers shoulders and he seemed to be asleep. Kyra unbound the dirty bandage. His leg looked really disgusting, because the wound was inflamed and black blood float out. Kyra took a piece of cloth and hold it into the water. Fili grabbed his brothers shoulders carefully, when Kyra stroked the cloth over his hurt leg. Kili shivered in sleep, but didn't wake up. Kyra cleaned the wound and and wrapped a new bandage around it.

" He need to drink something", she whispered. Thorin got some water from his bag and gave it to Fili.

" Are you a doctor?" laughed Bofur.

" No, but I made a medical crash course!"

Fili gave his brother some water and leaned back against the boat.

" Our trip over the lake will last a whole night" said Thorin. " We'll alternate with rowing. The rest should sleep a little bit."

I slided over to Kyra and rested my head against the boat walls. Kyra closed her eyes too and tried to sleep. But I couldn't really sleep. I doze off a little, but woke up everytime I heard a noice. I didn't open my eyes and tried to relax a little bit, but when Thorin woke me up the took Bofurs place at rowing I stood up. When I started rowing, my gaze wandered over my companions. Thorin stood at the front of the boat and observed the sea. I could believe that he hadn't slept either. Dwalin and Balin layed next to him on the ground and snored. Close to them leaned Fili with his brother on his shoulders. Kyras head slipped on Kilis shoulder too and her hand rested on his leg. I shook my head. If there was any opportunity, I would ask her what kind of relation they have. Everyone could see that they're totally attracted to each other, but maybe they were to blind to realize it. Or they had realized it before, but didn't said any word, because they're to shy. I suppressed a laughter: Kyra and shy. This was not imaginable.

When it was Kyras and Dwalins turn, I woke them up and sat down on the floor again. Before they started rowing, Dwalin took his bag and searched for something. He smiled at Kyra and gave her her trousers, t-shirt and jacket. Kyra grabbed them swiftly and hugged Dwalin. I didn't realized that she still wore the dress. She put on her pants under the dress and grabbed the shirt. Thorin, Dwalin and I were really polite and closed our eyes, when Kyra changed her dress into a t-shirt and the jacket. I let my eyes closed and waited for the sleep to overcome me, but it didn't worked. There were to many thoughts in my mind. So I opened my eyes again and watched Kyra and Dwalin. When they were finished, Kyra came to me and sat down between Kili and me.

It were some hours before the dawn and I decided to try it a last time and I grateful felt how I dozed off.

The next thing I felt was Thorins strong hand, which shook my shoulder to wake me up. I opened my eyes and realized that my head had slipped on Oris shoulder. Ori was still asleep when Thorin walked around and woke everyone up. Opposite of me sat Fili and slept deeply. His brothers head had slipped on his shoulders as well and my best friend leaned against the boat. She frowned, when Thorin touched her arm and groaned silently before she opened her eyes. When she realized, that she hold Kilis hand between hers, she was jerking away. I catched her gaze and smiled teasingly!

Dwalin stood up and jumped in the water to drag the boat out of the water. We were following him, when I discovered the Lonely Mountain in front of us. That was the point, when I realized that we would need a whole day to climb onto the Mountain. They already needed a day in the movie but we weren't able to fly and, for whatever reason, the eagles were no opportunity, I had to accept the situation.

Thorin went crazily ahead and we followed him quickly. However, Kyra, Fili and Kili had no motivation to sprint and so they walked behind us and kept talking about private stuff. Thanks to Thorin, we reached the top of the Lonely Mountain right at the evening of Durins Day. I was again the mood killer because I said down noisily and sighed that loud that half Middle-Earth must have heard me. I was sweating and perhaps a little dehydrated. Bofur reached me his water bottle. Some seconds later, Fili reached the top and grabbed Kyras and Kilis hands.

" You're too late", I whispered with a little smile.

Kyra sighed. " Don't make that joke again. It is not funny anymore!"

" I believe it's still funny."

Kyra layed an arm around Kilis waist and helped him on a rock. He seemed to be on the edge of unconsciousness.

Thorin walked over to the stone wall, where we expected the secret door but like I've expected, we could see nothing. He touched the stone but nothing happens.

" We have a key" murmured Dwalin and I could hear the strained undertone in his voice. " Where is this damn door!"

" It's the last evening of Durin's day" said Thorin. " It's the perfect time."

" Thorin?" asked Kyra, had a last look on Kili and walked over to Thorin. She touched his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Thorins face expression turned from serious to doubtful.

" Are you sure?" he asked silently. " If this isn't true, we have no other choice to try..."

" I'm totally sure. Please Thorin, you need to trust me!"

He gave her a soft look and nodded. " All right, we'll choose your way. We'll wait until the sun disappeared."

" Are you totally crazy?" asked Bofur. The other dwarves started protesting but Thorin still looked at Kyra and she was straight like a rock. I knew her plan and I knew that there would be no failure of us.

" We need the moon, Bofur", Kyra was screaming. " Not the sun. Did you get it?"

" Why the moon. When the moon arrives, the day is over."

" Marcel, please slap me" cried Kyra, turned around and sat down next to Kili.

" There is no other way" interrupted Balin Bofurs monologue. " We need to trust her."

I nodded happily and wen over to Kyra. She was holding Kilis hand the whole time while Fili rested the head of his brother in his lap. Kili had closed his eyes and was mumbling something weird.

" Is everything ok?", I asked.

She looked at me and nodded. " I'm only tired and we need some minutes until the sun is going down. I think, I only need some sleep."

" You can rest if you want", I said. " I will watch over him and if I can't, Fili is still here."

Fili nodded with a smile and this seemed to convince her to rest some minutes. She rested her head on the rock still with Kilis hand in hers and closed her eyes.

The rest of the dwarves did the same instead of Thorin, Dwalin and Balin. Thorin was to excited like a children on christmas, Dwalin was still angry because he was forced to wait without the opportunity to control the situation and Balin was worried about Thorin and his brother. He sometimes was acting like a grandfather.

And I forgot Fili and me. We were still looking after Kili but he was asleep.

It lasted half an hour until the sun was going down and it was time to wake the others.

" Kyra?", I whispered and shaked her shoulders carefully. She groaned and opened her eyes.

" It's time" said Thorin and ran over to the door. We followed him, instead of Fili, and waited for the right moment.

The moon arrived behind the mountains and revealed the view on a small hole in the mountain. Without a word, Thorin grabbed the key and walked to the door. He turned the key around and a heavy door swung open.

I layed an arm around Kyra and she gave me a happy look.

" It's done" said Bilbo and smiled.

" Now Master Baggins" said Thorin. " It's your turn!"

Bilbo looked confused. "W-What?"

" The Arkenstone!"

Bilbo nodded, followed Balin into the mountain and left us behind.


	16. Into the mountain

Thorin sat down next to us and also the others were waiting for Balin to come back. We knew from the movie that Balin would talk to Bilbo about his task and Bilbo would go into the Mountain and meet Smaug by himself. I wasn't happy when I thought about the course of the movie and how dangerous it was to face a dragon alone but Thorin seemed not to be interested in helping him. Furthermore, Thorin behaved like a pregnant woman. You couldn't say in what mood he was, when he wakes up in the morning. The atmosphere between us could change in seconds. Currently, he looked like a rock: no emotions and no facial expressions. Some minutes ago, he was kinda handsome and a little bit friendly, so I decided to ask him, if would could do something to help Bilbo but now he looked as dangerous as Smaug himself and I regretted my decision. Kyra stood next to me and waited for Balin to came back. I could see that she was pissed to because she don't wanted to stand here and wait. She would prefer it, if we would go to Bilbo and fight.

Balin needed ten minutes to come back. He looked exhausted.

" He's in!"

When he was in the process to sit down, Kyra raised her hands and walked to the door. " We should wait, if he needs our help!"

Before she entered the mountain, she turned around and looked in thirteen empty faces. I was the only one, who walked over to her as a sign of support but the others continued to wait on the ground. I grabbed Kyras arm and dragged her into the mountain.

" Sometimes I could beat the dwarves!"

" You needed a long time to realize that", I responded. " I wanted to beat everyone of them since the beginning of the journey."

" Not all of them!"

" All right, I'm sorry. Especially Thorin and Dori, sometimes Dwalin but he seems to be cool sometimes. There also some friendly dwarves like Kili, Fili or Ori but in the last time, I think, it's harder to hear them speak!"

We stopped in the middle of the passage and sat down on the floor. Kyra rested her head on the cold stone and watched me.

" We're not at the end of this journey", I said after some minutes of silence.

She nodded. " It's crazy, when you recognize that this wasn't the worst part of the trip. The battle of the five armies will come in some weeks and we need to help them. We need to save them but Kili is badly injured and I have no idea, how to help him..."

I sighed.

" Or maybe yes..." she whispered abruptly.

I lifted my head and looked at her. " What do yo mean?"

" Ravens. They transmit messages between folks. Balin mentioned it once."

Swiftly, she jumped off the ground and ran out of the mountain back to our friends. I need to mention: Her mind was in a good condition.

" Balin", she screamed.

" Quiet please" whispered the old dwarf. " What's wrong?"

" I need to talk to you. Alone!"

She faced the other dwarves and Balin seemed to understand and guided her to a corner. I followed them and Kyra seemed not to be against it, so I stayed there.

" Balin, you've said once that ravens could transmit messages from one place to another. You mentioned it with the story of Erebor."

" Yes, I mentioned it!"

" Can ravens also transmit other messages?"

Balin raised one eyebrow and discussed with Kyra her whole plan. In his bag he found an old piece of paper, on which they wrote a call for help for the elves. Balin wasn't asking for the reason and we were happy for that. Kyra hasn't told me about her plans but I was clever enough to understand what her aim was. She wanted to call Tauriel and ask her for help or maybe she asked for Legolas but it was impossible that she was writing for Thranduil to drink coffee with her. I couldn't hide a laughter and Kyra and Balin looked confused at me. But Kyra seemed to understand the way of my thoughts and smiled at me. Kyra asked Balin to promise her not to go to Thorin and tell him about the message. Firstly, Balin wasn't convinced but when he heard that it was for Kilis health, he agreed. Bofur came to us and he agreed voluntarily to catch a raven for us. Bofur was a friendly companion, that's why Kyra was quick with the decision to trust him and I trusted her, so it was done before Thorin could ask what we were doing. While Bofur was catching a raven, Kyra dictated Balin the message and he translated into elvish and wrote it down. Afterwards, Bofur came to us with a big, black raven and we attached the letter with a thin thread of Bofurs clothes. Balin bowed his head and whispered something in the raven's ears. Then he let the bird go and the raven flew away.

" I hope that it will help" said Kyra and sat down on the floor.

"You tried everything" reassured Balin her and caressed her shoulder. Meanwhile, I dragged Bofur into the mountain and waited for Bilbo.

I didn't lasted that long until we heard the roar of the dragon. Now I could feel the heat under my legs and jumped off the ground. Smaug seemed to be awake and that meaned that Bilbo needs to have a big problem. Bofur followed me, when I ran back to the dwarves. In the passage the dwarves with their weapons met us halfway. Only Kyra and Kili seemed to be missing. But before I could look after them, Fili grabbed my arm and dragged me deeper into the mountain. While running, I took my sword and followed Thorin through the passage, who seemed to focus on his mission. I could feel how the air turns warmer with every step deeper into the mountain. We were close to Bilbo and the dragon. I was right with my presumption because Bilbo jumped around the corner when we entered the room with the gold. It was hard not to focus on the big mount of gold into this hall but when I realized the dragon within room, I startled.

" Do you have the arkenstone?" asked Thorin, who hasn't recognized Smaug.

The gold seemed to befog his mind. And this was damn much gold. And this was also a damn big dragon, who was focusing us.

" T-Thorin?", Ori stammered when he recognized the dragon. Thorin was still focusing Bilbo and the little hobbit seemed to be afraid of Thorin. I could understand him.

When Smaug started roaring again, Thorin seemed to see him and he needed to took hold of his sword, otherwise it would drop on the ground. The last thing I saw was the neck of the dragon that was beginning to burn and then I felt Dwalin, who was lifting me off the ground and threw me down the stairs. When I entered the end of the stairs, I stayed in this position. On the one hand, why my body was burning of pain and on the other hand because the flames were suddenly right above us. When we thought to be save enough, we stood up and ran along the passages away from Smaug. While running, I recognized the whole size of this mountain and I was deeply impressed of this building but I haven't much time to mention it because we were in hurry. Some minutes later, we couldn't hear the dragon anymore, so we searched for a room where we could hide. Now we needed to sneak through the rooms instead of running. A dragon's ears where thousand ways better than human's and so we were carefully avoiding any sound. Soon I realized that it wasn't an easy task with dwarves. At the end of a passage, Thorin hesitated and raised a finger on his mouth. Immediately, our group stopped in front of him.

" We need to go to the western chambers" whispered Thorin. " There need to be an exit."

" The western chambers are situated in the upper floors. We can't reach it in time" disagreed Balin.

" We need to try" said Thorin and looked at each of us.

The way led us over a bridge in between the mountain with no place to hide when Smaug would find us. I tried to hide my fears but the truth was that I wasn't interested in meeting this dragon again but I was fully aware that I couldn't avoid it.

At this point of the trip I was on the edge of hope because everything seemed to be damaged. We were on the trip with the knowledge that some people need to die but we were still here and tried to avoid it. I was at the point were I asked myself for the reason why I was here but I wasn't leaving the company. Because of my friends and because of a little bit hope in the corner of my brain but now in this situation with Smaug, I wasn't convinced that everything would turn good. I sighed silently. Sometimes I needed Kyra to makes me happy. Life was sometimes really depressing and she was usually in a good mood and even when she wasn't, she was always able to make a joke.

Thorin was successful in leading us silently to the western chambers and I was happy when we entered the room, that was supposed to have an exit for us. But I hesitated when I saw a lot of rocks in front of the exit and a lot of death dwarves on the ground. I wasn't able to say anything and could only watch Thorins sad face when he realized that he knew everyone of them. When his gaze met mine, I knew that he made a decision.


	17. Feelings and a plan

Sorry that it lasted that long for me writing that chapter but I wasn't sure how I wanted to write it. My first version was only from Marcels point of view like in the previous chapters but I decided that it's now time to switch from his perspective to Kyras to get an inside into her thoughts and feelings.

I will split this chapter into the two perspective but let me now if you are happy with that or no. I also could change the perspective with every chapter and not within the chapter. I would be happy about your opinions about that :D

Maybe the next chapter will be not that short but university started again and I haven't much time to write but I do my best to continue this story.

* * *

Kyra's PoV:

The sky was dark but the moon was shining onto the earth and created an idyllic atmosphere over Laketown. I barely knew what was happening down there but that wasn't the only reason why I was concerned. I closed my eyes and felt the warm wind blowing through my hair. A contrast to the heat of my skin. I was sitting on a small rock in front of the door. My legs hung over the edge of the mountain and usually I would feel afraid of the height but everything was different in this world. It felt like my fears were disappeared or even replaced by braveness.

When I felt something moving next to me, I turned my face and focused on my task. I needed to take care of Kili. I gave Thorin my promise to help him.

 _The dwarves were running into the mountain to support Bilbo after I was talking to Thorin. He wasn't happy about my intention to persuade but he agreed that it was time to do something._

 _Fili gave me a last smile and followed his companions but Thorin stopped on his way and turned around._

" _I will take care of him", I promised and smirked._

" _Take care of you both" were his last words when he followed his friends too. Now I was alone with Kili._

Kili was sleeping for hours but I took it as a good sign. His forehead wasn't that hot anymore and he was breathing more easily but it wasn't time to be happy about his condition because it needed some minutes to change this dramatically. So I could do nothing than waiting for Tauriel to get my message and come. I was sure that she had got my message hours before but she would need a lot of time to make her way to Erebor. The other point was that I wasn't sure if she would come. Surely, her feelings for Kili weren't that strong like in the movie but I hope that she felt enough compassion to help us. Secretly, I was happy about the fact that she hasn't developed feelings for the young dwarf but it was also not my intention to fall in love with Kili. When I was honest it wasn't my intention to enter middle-earth with Marcel but it happened and I lived with that fact for many months.

Marcel was right. I was in love with Kili and I was totally sure that he loves me too. He haven't told me yet but his body language was obvious enough for a woman to understand. The fact that even Marcel could see the feelings between us, supported my believing in Kilis feelings for me.

This feelings made it really hard for me to sit there and do nothing but I knew that I couldn't do anything for him. Everything was different from the movie. Usually Kili would be in Laketown and Tauriel would rescue him but I hoped that she would arrive in the following hours.

Kili next to me started shivering and I took my jacket do wrap it around his cold body. His eyes were closed and he was mumbling while sleeping. I smiled lightly and stroked his forehead to reassure him and promise him that everything would be good. He was peacefully sleeping, nevertheless I turned my attention from his face to his injured leg. I put it on my lab carefully and removed the piece of clothing from the wound. The color was disgusting but I tried not to get sick from this view. I took a bottle of water out of my bag and poured it over my hand before I poured it over his wound. Suddenly the leg was moving rapidly and I needed my whole strength to hold it down.

" Kili, please", I whispered. " I need to do this or the pain will grow."

I took his hand and stroked it while I was doing this action again and this time he seemed to relax a little more after it, despite he was moving to get away. I tried to be quicker with it, grabbed a clean cloth and stroked softly about the wound. Now he was completely still and relaxed against my touch. Maybe it was helpful that it wasn't the first time for me to do this during this whole trip. After I cleaned his wound, I sat down next to him, grabbed his hand and closed my eyes. Now I could only wait.

Marcel's Pov:

I couldn't imagine a point in my life where I needed to run as fast as during the chase with Smaug. We divided into some groups to distract him but he was incredibly fast. We had to be faster but this was totally impossible so our only opportunity was to hide from him and to be as quiet as we could.

Bilbo and Thorin were sitting in front of me and Thorin was looking around the corner.

" We haven't much time, Thorin" whispered Balin behind me but Thorin raised his hand to gave the sign to be quiet.

" We need to go to the forges" added Thorin when he turned around.

" But when we leave this place, Smaug will find us", I complained.

" Not at all" said Balin thoughtfully. " When we distract him, we may have a chance to run to the forges and act like we planned it before."

" You two have a plan?"

" Yes" responded Thorin. " We need the others to distract them, while we will run to the forges."

" We should instruct them before we go outside" said Balin.

" The others are elsewhere in the Mountain" complained Bilbo. " How shall we instruct them without seeing Smaug?"

" May I have an idea", I interrupted him. " Bilbo and I can go and tell them about our plans and you'll wait here."

" Why I'm part of your ideas?" asked Bilbo and looked disappointed.

" Because we two are silent enough to pass Smaug without any sound", I explained. " That's only the truth", I said into Thorin's direction.

I grabbed Bilbo's arm and dragged him with me away from Thorin. The dwarves hid themselves behind the walls while Bilbo and I were sneaking through the corridors. I could barely remember that I have seen Dwalin in the upper corridors and Bilbo followed my lead without complaining. I really had no idea what to do now but I learned in school that improvising sometimes is meant to be the best strategy. I reminded the scene from the movie but I quickly realized that it would be far too dangerous but I needed to trust Thorin with his plan.

I silently passed the stairs and crouched over the floor and observed the surroundings for Dwalin. Bilbo touched my arm and I followed his gaze to one of the smaller chambers to the right where I saw a shadow on the wall. That could only be a dwarf, cause only them were able to hid that obvious.

I swiftly rushed around the corner and closed the door behind me, ignoring Dwalin, Ori and Nori who took their arms to defense.

" What's your problem, guys?", I asked breathless. "It's just us."

"What are you doing here?" asked Dwalin bewildered. "Where is Thorin?"

"Thorin is safe", Bilbo replied. "He sent us to inform you about his plan."

"What's the plan, laddie?"

"You need to distract them while we follow Thorin to the forges", I continued. "I don't know any detail of his plan but we need to trust him."

"I trust him but it's really dangerous to distract Smaug", Nori said thoughtfully.

"I know and for that it's important that you only choose your best athletes in the group, maybe not Bombur, and the rest will follow Thorin", Bilbo suggested and I nodded in agreement. This sounded like an acceptable plan.

"Ori, Nori", Dwalin said. "You'll search for Fili, Dori and Bofur and please be careful while distracting him. We'll follow Marcel and Bilbo down the corridors to find Thorin and hopefully everything will work."

"That sounds like a plan", I smiled and watched Nori and Ori leaving, then turned around and ran along the corridors after Thorin.


End file.
